


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties sharing a room, Kinda PWP, M/M, MTMTE, Roommates, Size Difference, Sticky Sex, Tailgate is adorable, whirl is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were quite a few things that annoyed Cyclonus; Dirt in transformation seams, public displays of affection, people judging him. And then there was the newest addition to his list; chatty roommates.<br/>But maybe there are some perks to having a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so full of love for this pairing, so.. Whelp. I tried to write a story.  
> *hides* I'm sorry!

There were quite a few things that annoyed Cyclonus. There were the obvious things; dirt in transformation seams, public displays of affection, people judging him on who he used to be despite the fact that The Lost Light was meant to be a neutral ship.

And then there was the newest addition to his list; chatty roommates.

Tailgate wasn't the worst 'bot on board - far from it. It was just the incessant chatter that grated on Cyclonus' nerves.

Currently, they were both in their shared room. Tailgate was chattering on about something that didn't seem relevant to Cyclonus in the slightest, and said purple mech was glaring at the wall.

"-don't you think so?" Tailgate looked expectantly at the single-horned mech. Cyclonus, who hadn't been listening, didn't even glance over at him. Tailgate shifted on his berth and frowned slightly. "Cyclonus? Are you listening?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you want me to start again?"

Cyclonus pinched his nasal ridge. "Why would I want you to start again?"

"Be-because you didn't hear me the first time..?" Tailgate trailed off uncertainly as he gazed at the moody purple mech. He had been trying to get the ex-Decepticon's attention for days, but Cyclonus had barely even looked at him. Tailgate drooped slightly. Maybe his efforts would be better focused elsewhere.

Cyclonus noticed Tailgate's change in demeanour and rolled his optics. "How have you been doing?"

Tailgate's optics lit up behind his facemask at the simple question. "I've been alright. Rewind's been telling me about all the things I've missed, and Swerve's been showing me all the 'fun' things I've missed. I guess I have missed a lot, and it's been a long time since I've had fun, and sitting through Ultra Magnus' monologues just aren't enjoyable-"

Cyclonus tuned him out as he babbled away. He had actually almost fallen into recharge when someone knocked on the door. Tailgate stopped his chatter for a moment, and Cyclonus took the opportunity to swing himself to his feet and walk over to the door. He swung it open and scowled immediately. "What?"

Swerve grinned at him nervously. "Hey, buddy! Uh... Is Tailgate there?"

Cyclonus was tempted to tell him no and slam the door right in his grinning face, but Tailgate appeared behind his waist. "Swerve?"

"Hey!" The red and white minibot looked relieved. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to go up to my bar for a while? Everyone's up there and talking and stuff... I'll give you free energon."

Tailgate laughed a little at the bribe. "Sure, I'd love to. Just gimme a sec." He retreated back into the room.

Swerve opened his mouthparts to say something to Cyclonus, but this time Cyclonus actually did shut the door in his face. Cyclonus scowled at the closed door, then glanced behind him at Tailgate, who was quickly polishing himself with an old rag. "You're going."

Tailgate looked up. "Um.. Yeah. D'you wanna come too? 'Cause that'd be great! I could continue the story in the bar!"

The thought of being discriminated against by dozens of Autobots didn't sound too good to Cyclonus at that moment. "No."

"Oh. Another time, then." Tailgate nodded.

Cyclonus said nothing, turning back to his berth and laying down. He thought he heard Tailgate sigh, but when he turned around, the little guy was gone. Cyclonus shifted on his side, trying to figure out why he felt so bothered by Tailgate leaving to spend time with someone else. It wasn't as though he particularly enjoyed the minibot's company, but he wasn't bad to look at. Cyclonus would readily admit he had admired the friendly little mechs pert aft more than once. The thought of someone else having access to that aft made his hands clench angrily.

He vented harshly and sat up as he felt a low throb behind his interface panel. He retracted the panel and huffed as his spike half pressurised. He gripped his length and gave it a few firm strokes, holding back a moan as he stroked himself to hardness. He couldn't help but think of Tailgate.

/i/

Tailgate set down his empty cube of energon and waved at Swerve. "Hey, I'm gonna go to berth."

Swerve looked dismayed. "What? Why?"

"I'm tired." Tailgate shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Swerve nodded and moved off to get Chromdome another cube of energon as Tailgate moved off his chair and walked out.

Tailgate hadn't been able to get Cyclonus out of his head. Even though the purple mech had never made any show of interest towards him, Tailgate couldn't stop himself from feeling somewhat attracted towards him. It was probably because Cyclonus was the only mech he recognised from before the six million years he had fallen into stasis.

Tailgate keyed in the code to his shared quarters, and trudged in tiredly. He glanced over at Cyclonus' form on the berth, and tilted his head at the sight of the purple mech squirming slightly.

Cyclonus had barely noticed Tailgate walk in. He was so focused on chasing his overload. It was so close...

"Cyclonus? Are you okay?"

Cyclonus onlined his optics with a snap and turned. He growled in frustration as the approaching overload faded. "Damn it!"

Tailgate jumped at Cyclonus' snarled curse. "Cyclonus? What's-?" He broke off as he caught sight of Cyclonus' spike. "Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, Cyclonus, I didn't know, I should have knocked, I'm sorry-"

Cyclonus scowled, before looking over Tailgate appraisingly. "Come here."

Tailgate stopped his babbling and stared. "What?"

"Come here."

Tailgate stepped forwards awkwardly. "Um.. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were.. Er, busy. I'll knock next ti- whoa!" Tailgate yelped as Cyclonus grabbed his arm and pulled him up to straddle purple hips. The white mech's faceplates heated up as he felt Cyclonus' spike stiffen against his interface panel. The spike wasn't overly thick, as Tailgate had expected it to be, but it was rather long and slender. Much like Cyclonus himself. "Cycl-"

"Shhh." Cyclonus muttered, grinding his hips against Tailgate, who sucked in a breath as he felt his body heat up and react to the touch. Cyclonus reached down and fingered Tailgate's interface panel. "Open."

"I-I-I haven't been touched in s-six million years." Tailgate whispered nervously. "I think I'm a bit out of practice. The last time I interfaced was-"

Cyclonus growled. "I don't want to hear about who you last interfaced with."

Tailgate fell silent, and couldn't help but shift his hips against Cyclonus to get more friction. "O-okay." He winced slightly as his interface panel retracted. "Ow. It kinda hurts. Maybe I should see Ratchet-"

"You're not going anywhere." Cyclonus internally delighted at the effect his voice had on Tailgate - the little mech shuddered and leaned in closer to Cyclonus' touch.

It took a few moments, but Tailgate felt his valve begin to lubricate. Cyclonus dipped his finger inside, and Tailgate gasped and offlined his optics as sensors that hadn't been stimulated in so long lit up.

"Take off your mask."

Tailgate onlined his optics in surprise. "My... mask?" He asked, even as he retracted the mask.

Cyclonus sat up and pushed Tailgate to his knees on the floor. Cyclonus pushed himself to the edge of the berth and spread his knees. "I trust you know what to do."

Tailgate's optics drifted to between Cyclonus' legs. "Um.. Been a while." He said sheepishly, crawling towards Cyclonus. He had to stand up in order to reach Cyclonus' spike. He dipped his head and wrapped his small hands around the length. He moved his hands up and down tentatively, glancing up at Cyclonus to see if he approved.

"Harder."

Tailgate nodded and tightened his grip, moving his hands more vigorously. He leaned his head down until his mouth was level with Cyclonus' spike, and his glossa slid out to tease it slightly.

Cyclonus growled. "Suck me off."

Tailgate only paused for a moment before obeying, wrapping his mouth around Cyclonus' spike. He couldn't take all of it, as it was too long, so he settled on sucking the amount of spike he could fit in his mouth.

Cyclonus cursed again, but it was more from the waves of pleasure rolling through him than from any anger. He had never been particularly fond of minibots, but if he had known they were as talented with their mouths as Tailgate, he would have taken one to berth a long time ago. Well, he could have tried. Rewind was taken by Chromedome, and Swerve was annoying... Tailgate was the only one who gave him a chance. He supposed he respected the little 'bot for that.

Tailgate's glossa teased the slit at the tip of Cyclonus' spike, causing the larger mech to throw his head back and groan. Tailgate smiled excitedly and ran his glossa from the base of the spike to the tip.

Cyclonus couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Tailgate's valve. "Come here." He growled, lifting Tailgate roughly and setting him on his pelvis again. This time, however, Tailgate wasn't nervous. Anything but, in fact. He grinded against Cyclonus' erect spike, leaving thick smears of lubricant.

As Cyclonus lifted him slightly and prepared to drive his spike into the clenching valve, Tailgate whispered "Will you be gentle?"

Cyclonus stilled and looked up. "What?"

"I haven't done this in a long, long time. Will you be gentle?"

Cyclonus wanted to say no, and then dominate him as hard as he could, but then Tailgate wouldn't let him do this again. And if Tailgate's valve was half as good as it looked, he would definitely want to do this again. "Sure."

Tailgate took the half hearted growl as reassurance, and relaxed. Smiling, he took the still stiff spike and guided it to the edge of his valve. Cyclonus growled as Tailgate's valve circled his spike teasingly, before Tailgate began to lower himself onto it. "Oh!"

Cyclonus rumbled as the little white 'bot stiffened slightly. "Relax." He growled in instruction. Tailgate obeyed, and his valve relaxed as well, allowing the spike to slide in further.

"Ah! Oh..." Tailgate moaned as Cyclonus stimulated sensors that had long been forgotten. "Cyclonus..."

Cyclonus ignored him, beginning to slide in and out of the clenching valve. He realised that having Tailgate be on top was not the most ideal position, and so shifted, rolling over so the minibot was on the bottom. He doubted Tailgate even noticed the change in position, as he was too busy mewling underneath him. For once, Cyclonus was grateful that he didn't have an overly thick spike - if his spike was any thicker, he wouldn't have been able to squeeze into Tailgate's valve. The little 'bot was so tight, Cyclonus could have sworn he was a virgin.

Tailgate moaned and wriggled and Cyclonus slid and out, stimulating sensors and nodes as he went. "Cyclonus.. It feels so good... Primus.. Faster.. Please? Please go faster.."

Cyclonus smirked as Tailgate begged, and obliged, speeding up his thrusts. Tailgate whined and clutched at the purple shoulders above him. He wanted to wrap his legs around Cyclonus' thin waist, but he wasn't big enough. Cyclonus didn't seem to care much about the size difference. If anything, he was getting a kick out of it as Tailgate squirmed underneath him.

"C-Cyclonus... I'm going.. I'm going to.." He stopped talking as his blue optics abruptly went white, and his valve clenched sporadically. He let out a keen and buried his head in Cyclonus' shoulder as overload shook his frame.

The clenching of Tailgate's already tight valve bordered on severe pain and intense pleasure, and it was just what Cyclonus needed to overload. He bit back a moan as his transfluid spurted out in streams, hitting deep seated nodes at the back of Tailgate's valve and triggering another valve-clenching overload, which in turn milked Cyclonus' spike completely dry.

Cyclonus almost crushed Tailgate as his arms gave out, but managed to roll to the side at the last minute. It wouldn't do to squash his new toy. The ex-Decepticon lay back on his berth, completely spent, and shuttered his optics to recharge.

He was not expecting a certain minibot to cuddle up to him. "What are you doing?"

Tailgate smiled dazily, seeming lost in an after-coital haze. "That was great."

Cyclonus rolled his optics as Tailgate snuggled closer. He lifted the smaller mech and set him on the other side of the berth, so that he was trapped between the wall and Cyclonus. "If I had known your valve was that good, I would have taken you a long time ago." Cyclonus murmured in Tailgate's audio.

Tailgate shivered and moved closer, feeling safe with the bigger mech. "I forgive you, by the way."

Cyclonus onlined his optics and stared down at the little 'bot, who was snuggled into his side. "For what?"

"For hitting me. And being mean. And being rude."

Cyclonus thought about that for a very long moment. "I shouldn't have hit you." He conceded at last.

Tailgate glanced up in surprise at the closest thing to an apology he had ever heard from the purple mech. "It's alright. I think you just made it up to me."

Cyclonus rumbled slightly - the closest thing to a laugh for him. "I'll be making it up to you plenty more, if that's the case."

Tailgate smiled. "I'm fine with that." He was quiet for a moment, before he abruptly sat up and kissed Cyclonus hard on the mouth, before settling back down beside the now-bewildered purple mech.

"What was that?"

"Well, we didn't kiss while we were interfacing. Usually, I kiss when I'm interfacing... Otherwise it's weird.. So I thought we should kiss." Tailgate blushed as he explained.

Cyclonus frowned, but said nothing. He silently saved that piece of information for next time. "Hmm."

"Sorry." Tailgate said sheepishly.

Cyclonus turned his red optics on him. "What for?"

"Um.. For kissing you without permission, I guess." Tailgate said, silently wondering if this was the longest conversation he had ever had with Cyclonus.

Cyclonus snorted. "I could have killed you any time I wanted if I hadn't wanted to do something."

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

Cyclonus frowned. How in Primus' name had he gotten that from Cyclonus stating that he could have killed him? He didn't have time to say anything before Tailgate straddled his hips and leaned up to kiss him again. Cyclonus internally rolled his optics, but kissed back to make Tailgate happy.

When they broke apart, Tailgate was blushing. "Can I sleep in your berth tonight?" He whispered.

Cyclonus frowned and glanced across the room to Tailgate's berth. "What's wrong with your berth?"

"You're not in it." Tailgate said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Usually, Cyclonus may have been annoyed at Tailgate for curling up on his torso and settling down to recharge without his permission, but he was simply too tired. And so he simply lay back and went into recharge with Tailgate on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh.... There's gonna be more chapters of this story..  
> So I apologise in advance.

When Cyclonus onlined the next morning, he couldn't figure out what the warm little thing cuddled up next to him was. His first instinct was to pull the little ball of warmth closer, and it was only when said source of warmth stirred and mumbled a bit that Cyclonus onlined his optics.

He almost jerked away upon seeing Tailgate with his little white arms wrapped around Cyclonus' narrow waist. He couldn't believe he had allowed Tailgate to recharge in the same berth as him. In HIS berth. He didn't want to give Tailgate the impression that this was going to be a relationship sort of thing.

Tailgate shifted closer in his recharge, humming contentedly as he pressed his frame against Cyclonus'. The purple mech lay stiffly, not daring to move as Tailgate mumbled quietly in his recharge.

Glancing down, Cyclonus couldn't contain a smirk at the sight of his own silvery-blue transfluid dried across Tailgate's pelvis and interface array. So maybe allowing Tailgate to sleep in his berth wouldn't be so bad if it meant he got access to the minibot's valve again.

Tailgate's systems whirred very quietly as he came online. He stretched slightly, before nuzzling gently against Cyclonus' chestplates. "Hey. What time is it?"

Cyclonus didn't bother pointing out that Tailgate had his own internal chronometer. "Ten minutes past eleven."

Tailgate shot up into a sitting position. "What? It can't be! Oh frag, I had monitor duty! Red Alert's gonna kill me!" He wailed, tumbling off Cyclonus' berth.

Cyclonus watched him fumble around with a vague mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I highly doubt you wish to go to duty like that." He said as Tailgate headed for the door.

"What do you mean?" Tailgate's visor flashed in confusion. Cyclonus' optics drifted downwards, and Tailgate squeaked as he caught sight of the state his pelvis and legs were in. "Oh!"

Cyclonus tilted his head and watched with little to no expression as the minibot panicked and ran around the room, looking for a cleaning rag. "Rag won't be enough. It's dried in." The purple mech pointed out, reclining on the berth.

Tailgate whirled around, looking for another way to clean off the evidence of the night before. "Do you- do you have any wipes or anything?"

"No." Cyclonus said unhelpfully. Tailgate looked as though he were about to scream as he looked about the room. Cyclonus tilted his helm again as he watched the bomb disposal mech begin to try and scratch off the dried in transfluid, taking chips of paint with him. "Stop." The ex-lieutenant commanded, standing up off the berth. Tailgate froze and looked up to where Cyclonus towered above him. "You're just going to scratch your paint off. Go to the wash racks."

"B-but those are public." Tailgate cringed at the thought of his fellow crewmates seeing him washing transfluid off his interface array.

"So?"

"I-I don't like public wash racks." Tailgate confessed, twisting his hands together anxiously. "Will you come with me?"

Cyclonus was strongly tempted to say no and leave Tailgate on the floor to scratch off his transfluid, but relented once the image of Tailgate squirming beneath him on the berth resurfaced in his mind. Without a word, Cyclonus lifted Tailgate onto his feet and pushed him towards the door, walking behind him.

Tailgate set off down the corridors, glancing around anxiously in case someone saw him. Cyclonus strode behind him, seeming to be totally unbothered by the lubricant and transfluid that coated his own slender legs and hips.

Tailgate breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the wash racks weren't very busy. The only mechs in there were down the far side of the room, so Tailgate ducked into a stall, pulling Cyclonus with him.

Cyclonus frowned as Tailgate shut the cubicle door behind him. The cubicle walls were short enough so that Cyclonus' head and shoulders were visible to any mech passing, but tall enough so that Tailgate couldn't be seen.

The little white mech leaned against the wall of the cubicle for a moment, beyond relieved that no mech had seen him covered in the residue of his night with Cyclonus. Just thinking about the night before made Tailgate bounce with excitement, still amazed at the fact that it had actually happened.

Cyclonus turned on the nozzle of the shower and handed it down to Tailgate.

"Thank you." Tailgate took it in his little hands and began to awkwardly rub at his thighs.

Cyclonus rolled his optics again at Tailgate's uncertain approach to cleaning himself. The ex-Decepticon knelt so he was on Tailgate's level before reached out and began scrubbing at the stocky white thighs.

Tailgate didn't move as Cyclonus impatiently removed the remainders of lubricant and transfluid from his legs, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing into the touch when Cyclonus began to clean his interface panel.

Cyclonus ignored him, studiously scrubbing at the transfluid coating the surface of Tailgate's crotch. It was only when Tailgate moaned quietly and bucked into his touch that Cyclonus raised his optics to look at him cuttingly. "I was under the impression that you had somewhere important to be."

Tailgate made a little whining noise before he could stop himself. "Not even quickly?"

Cyclonus just stared at him for a long time. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone at the bottom of the wash racks saying "Does anyone know where Tailgate is?"

Tailgate stiffened and stared silently up at Cyclonus as another mech answered "No, sorry. I think I saw Cyclonus down there a few minutes ago, though. I think they share a room, right?"

Cyclonus slowly got off his knees, standing to his full height and glancing down the wash racks as Pipes made his way down to him.

The 'bot stopped just in front of Cyclonus and nodded. "Hi there. Don't mean to disturb you or anything, but I don't suppose you've seen Tailgate, have you? I think Ultra Magnus is going to have a freak out if he doesn't turn up for monitor duty. He already gave everyone a lecture about the importance of good attendance."

Cyclonus felt Tailgate flinch against his legs at the mention of Magnus, and had to resist the instinct to look down. "No."

Pipes sighed and nodded. "Okay. Thanks anyway."

Cyclonus waited until the dark blue mech was out of sight, before turning his attention back to Tailgate.

The little bomb disposal mech had his helm buried in his hands. "Ultra Magnus is gonna kill me. Oh my Primus. I'm dead. I have never missed a day of duty in my life! Apart from the years I fell into stasis, but they don't count!"

Cyclonus said nothing, simply watching as Tailgate began to bang his head off the wall of the cubicle. He only intervened when the mechs at the bottom of the wash racks glanced down to see where the noise was coming from. Cyclonus pulled Tailgate away from the wall. "Stop." He growled irritably, keeping his voice low and ducking his head.

Tailgate sighed and tilted his head back to look at Cyclonus, ignoring the solvent that poured onto his face from the shower. "What'll I do?" He whispered.

Cyclonus shrugged unhelpfully and turned back to the nozzle in order to clean himself. He had to struggle to not roll his optics again when Tailgate started to hyperventilate. "You will probably just get extra communications duty."

Tailgate sagged, but nodded. "Yeah. Yeah..."

"Hey, buddy," a mech down at the bottom of the wash racks called, "who're you talking to?"

Cyclonus ignored him, not even glancing around. Tailgate took a calming cycle of air and nodded. "Okay. I'm okay. I can go on duty now."

Cyclonus ignored him, washing under the plates of his arms.

Tailgate reached up and tapped Cyclonus' chestplates. "Cyclonus? I'm ready to go."

Cyclonus rumbled irritably, glancing down at Tailgate. He noted the fact that Tailgate had yet to remove his hand from his chestplates, but said nothing.

"Can we go?" He whispered.

Cyclonus remained silent, but turned off the shower. Tailgate was momentarily mesmerised as he watched the liquid trickle down Cyclonus' frame. He snapped out of it once Cyclonus moved and opened the shower door.

Ducking out, Tailgate made sure he wasn't seen by anyone as Cyclonus followed him. When they were out of the wash racks and into the hallway Tailgate relaxed and turned back to Cyclonus. "Where are you heading to now?"

Cyclonus was silent for a long moment. Just when Tailgate thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke. "Rodimus does not trust me enough to give me any duty on the ship. I'm going back to my room."

"Our room." Tailgate chipped in automatically. "I'm sure you'll get some light duty once Rodimus gets to know you."

"On the contrary, I believe he would trust me even less if he got to know me."

Tailgate shook his head adamantly. "No, if he got to know you he'd like you, I know it."

Cyclonus glanced irritably at him, but couldn't find any sarcasm in Tailgate's sincere little visor, which was glowing up at him earnestly. He grunted and looked forwards, choosing to ignore the minibot skipping along at his heels. Once or twice, Tailgate tried to take Cyclonus' hand, but the purple mech whipped his arm away each time.

Tailgate seemed disappointed at the rejection, but it didn't seem to discourage him to much as he kept up a steady stream of chat the whole way down the corridor.

By the time they reached their shared quarters, Cyclonus looked as though he was going to murder something. He managed to keep himself from smacking Tailgate as he keyed in the code and stepped inside the room. Cyclonus frowned as Tailgate went to follow him into the room. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Tailgate's visor brightened in surprise when he realised he had forgotten. "Oh!" He went to run out of the room, before hesitating and glancing back to Cyclonus. "Um... Later on.."

Cyclonus raised an optic ridge as Tailgate shifted slightly.

"Um.. I was wondering if we could.. Like.. repeat last night.. only.. um..." Tailgate glanced at his feet.

Cyclonus held back a smirk as Tailgate fumbled over his words.

"You know what I'm trying to say." Tailgate whined.

This time, Cyclonus' lips pulled up very slightly. "I want you to say it."

Tailgate cycled air and straightened. "Okay.. Um.. I was wondering if maybe you might want to interface later. If you don't that's fine, you can forget it, y'know.. It's fine." Tailgate shifted his weight to his other leg and tactfully avoided Cyclonus' optics.

Cyclonus tilted his head as his gaze bore into the little bomb disposal expert. "Hmm.."

Tailgate's face heated up and he nodded. "Okay. Okay, that's okay. That's fine. I was just.. Yeah, that's fine. I'd better go then."

Cyclonus couldn't stop the smirk that curved his mouth upwards as Tailgate ducked out the door.

He hummed thoughtfully as he fell on his berth.

/I/

By the time Tailgate's shift was over, he was exhausted.

Ultra Magnus had been pissed that he had been late. Tailgate had been treated to a long Magnus-monologue on the importance of punctuality and how it was against the Autobot code to disrespect a higher officer by being tardy. The monologue had continued almost 'till the end of the shift, and Tailgate felt like his processor was about to burst.

On top of that, he had to return to his quarters, where Cyclonus was. Not that he wasn't looking forward to seeing Cyclonus - quite the opposite. He always looked forward to seeing the purple mech, regardless of what mood he was in. It was just that Tailgate was still embarrassed about the earlier interfacing question. He hadn't thought about it before, but maybe he was just bad in the berth. Maybe that was why Cyclonus had remained silent.

Tailgate's processor swam with these thoughts as he trudged reluctantly back to his room. He took a deep cycle of air before keying in the code and stepping inside.

Cyclonus was lying on his berth, facing the wall, and didn't look around when Tailgate walked in.

Feeling awkward, Tailgate made his way over to his own berth and sat down. He had just lain back and was beginning to relax when Cyclonus broke the silence. "Well?"

Tailgate raised his helm to look over at the purple mech. "What?"

Cyclonus huffed impatiently. "Do you want to interface or not?"

Tailgate stared, bemused. "I thought you didn't want to."

Cyclonus scowled. "When did I say that?"

"Well.. When you didn't answer, I thought.. I thought you didn't want to."

Cyclonus frowned slightly - he had forgotten how sensitive non-Decepticon's could be. "Just come here."

Tailgate hesitated.

Cyclonus rolled his optics and stood up, making his way towards Tailgate's berth. The white mech's blue visor brightened in surprise as he watched Cyclonus come closer to him. Cyclonus sat down on the berth and swung his legs up, almost kicking Tailgate off. "Now it's you who doesn't want to interface?"

Tailgate's faceplates got even hotter under his facemask. "I-I do, but I don't want to if you don't-" his sentence ended in a surprised little squeak as Cyclonus grabbed him closer. Cyclonus wasted absolutely no time in sliding down so that his face was level with Tailgate's interface panel, before tapping it in a silent command to open.

Tailgate obeyed almost immediately, his previous hesitations forgotten. He trembled slightly in anticipation as Cyclonus placed his hand on his leg and bent his head to his valve. A long, gasping moan escaped Tailgate's lips as Cyclonus dragged his glossa around the rim of his valve, which was already beginning to lubricate.

Cyclonus couldn't help but feel smug as he continued to draw little gasps and moans out of Tailgate. It had been quite a while since a 'bot had actually come to him and wanted to interface, and he was very pleased that he hadn't forgotten how to pleasure a mech.

"P-please.. Cyclonus.." Tailgate whispered, moaning as Cyclonus' glossa plunged inside his valve, raking over sensors that were still tender from the night before. "F-faster.."

Cyclonus paid no mind to Tailgate's begging, going at his own leisurely pace. He swirled his glossa around, making Tailgate gasp and unconsciously buck up. Cyclonus' spike was fully pressurised now, and it was pressing uncomfortably, almost painfully, against his codpiece. He sent the commands to retract his interface panel, and groaned quietly in relief as his spike extended to its full length. He took one of his hands off Tailgate's thighs and reached between his own legs, stroking his length jerkily.

Tailgate craned his neck to try to see what Cyclonus was doing, his processor hazy with pleasure. His visor brightened again when he saw Cyclonus pumping his hand up and down his spike. "C-can I?"

Cyclonus stared up at him, honestly surprised. No one had ever wanted to willingly pleasure him in return... It just wasn't how Decepticon's interfaced. He grunted in affirmation, and Tailgate sat up, trying hard not to whine at the loss of friction in his valve as Cyclonus slid away.

At Cyclonus' motion, Tailgate climbed off the berth and stood in front of Cyclonus. Their height difference meant that Tailgate was level with Cyclonus' spike, and he used this to his advantage by wrapping his small hands around Cyclonus' length and beginning to jerk him off.

A primal snarl escaped Cyclonus' vocaliser at the sensations Tailgate's tiny hands were causing to him. He wanted to be in that tight valve so badly, it almost hurt.

With no warning, he picked Tailgate up and practically threw him on the bed. Before Tailgate could sit up, Cyclonus had moved forwards and was already sliding inside the slick heat.

Tailgate groaned and threw his helm back as he was stretched. "C-Cyclonus..."

Cyclonus gritted his dental plates at the tightness of the valve and pushed in deeper, ignoring Tailgate's whine of discomfort. The memory of Tailgate saying he usually kissed during interface arose in his processor, and he awkwardly kissed Tailgate's neck in an effort to keep the little bot's attention away from the uncomfortable/painful sensation of Cyclonus sliding deep inside him.

Tailgate's facemask slid back automatically when he felt Cyclonus' lips on his neck cables. He leaned forwards and captured Cyclonus' mouth with his own.

Cyclonus frowned slightly against the unfamiliar feeling of kissing whilst fragging. It wasn't unpleasant, and he leaned into him after a moment, tangling his glossa with Tailgate's. The kiss threw him off, and his thrusts slowed down until they almost stopped altogether.

Tailgate wriggled slightly, trying to get Cyclonus' spike to go deeper into him. Cyclonus noticed, and began to pump back into him.

Tailgate moaned as his lips broke away from Cyclonus', and he threw his head back to rest on the berth. "Yes... There.. Right there.."

Cyclonus pumped his hips harder, hitting a particular cluster of nodes at the back of Tailgate's valve. He grunted as Tailgates valve tightened, and began to thrust harder. His thrusts became increasingly uneven as his overload approached, but he didn't slow down.

Tailgate's vents hitched as his valve spasmed, torn between pleasure and pain as he was stretched and filled. The coil of warmth that had been building in his abdomen reached its peak. Tailgate threw back his helm and wailed as the charge raced through him. His valve clenched down on Cyclonus' spike, pulling Cyclonus into the haze of overload too. The purple mech roared as Tailgate's already tight valve tightened further, milking his spike as transfluid shot up into Tailgate's valve.

Cyclonus' arms almost gave out, and he sank down next to Tailgate, feeling strutless. Tailgate whimpered as Cyclonus pulled his now-limp spike out of his valve. Curling up to the larger mech, Tailgate smiled up at him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Cyclonus said nothing, but didn't object when Tailgate wormed his way into his arms. Eventually, he said "For what?"

Tailgate, who was almost in recharge, onlined his optics sleepily and glanced up at the purple mech. "Hmmm?"

"Thank you for what?"

"For.. Well, for interfacing with me." He shrugged shyly and snuggled back into him. "It's been kind of hard being on this ship and not knowing anyone. I mean, everyone is great, and they're nice, but... All my friends are probably dead, y'know? And.. You're the only person I really know - the only mech I recognise from before I fell into stasis. So it means a lot to me that you're willing to do this with me."

Cyclonus frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could there was a knock on the door. Both their heads swivelled around to stare at the door, before glancing down at their own bodies, which were stained with transfluid and lubricant all over again.

The knock cam again. "Hey, Tailgate! You in there?" Swerve's voice called through the door.

Tailgate stiffened, before sitting up and climbing off the berth, giving a mumbled apology to Cyclonus as he ran to the door. He slid it open halfways, so Swerve couldn't see his body. "Uh.. Hey." He said sheepishly.

"Hi! Uh.. So, you never showed up to movie night and you were late for your shift today, so I thought I'd see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tailgate said quickly. "I just.. Um.. I forgot. About the movie night thing. I was busy and stuff.. Um.. Next time! I will definitely come next time!"

From the berth, Cyclonus eyed Tailgate up intently. He probably didn't even realise it, but Tailgate was being incredibly seductive. He stood with his hips and aft jutted out in an effort to keep Swerve from seeing his bared interface array, but it just gave Cyclonus a better view. A drop of iridescent blue lubricant dripped enticingly down his shapely white leg, and suddenly Cyclonus found himself wanting all over again. Pushing himself up abruptly, Cyclonus made his way purposefully over to the door. When Swerve saw him, he took an unconscious step back. Cyclonus looked at him with no expression. "Are you finished talking now? I want to recharge."

The bar-owner nodded swiftly. "Yeah, totally. I get that. Yeah, you rest, buddy! See you tomorrow Tailgate."

Tailgate waved. "See you."

"Oh, before I go I was just wondering if-"

Cyclonus shut the door in his face, before picking Tailgate up and carrying him to the berth. He dropped the little bot to the berth, although he was careful, and grinded his hips against Tailgate's.

Tailgate arched into the friction as a small moan escaped him. "We're not recharging tonight, are we?"

Cyclonus leant down and nipped at his neck. "Not a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Warnings for attempted rape, but nothing happens :)

Tailgate trudged back to his room after a particularly gruelling shift of monitor duty with Red Alert, feeling as though his processor was fried. He punched in the code to the door and went in. He couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that washed over him when he saw that Cyclonus wasn't there.

After their two nights of interfacing in a row, Tailgate hadn't been able to walk properly. Now that he was feeling better and had his full range of motion back, he wanted to try with Cyclonus again, but he always seemed to be out. Tailgate was even beginning to wonder if he was purposely avoiding him. Sighing, he turned back around and left the empty room, heading for Swerve's bar.

It was busy as usual, and Tailgate nodded at several 'bots as he made his way over to an empty seat at the counter. No sooner had his aft touched the seat then Swerve was sliding him a cube of high-grade and grinning. "Hey, bud! How ya doing?"

Tailgate shrugged tiredly, "I'm fine, thanks. Just had monitor duty with Red Alert."

Swerve pulled a face. "Ew."

Tailgate shrugged again as Swerve moved away to serve more drinks to his other customers. Wondering absently where Cyclonus might be, Tailgate glanced around the bar.

Tailgate jumped in surprise when Whirl sat down next to him. "Oh. Um.. Hi?"

The monocular bot titled his head as he looked at him. It was hard to tell with only one optic and no real face, but Tailgate was sure that Whirl was leering at him. "Hey, little guy."

Tailgate shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't too sure what he thought of Whirl. The strange Autobot had never been nice to him, but Tailgate supposed he should give him a chance.

Whirl tilted his head. "Where's your Deceptiscum friend?"

"You mean Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked in surprise. "Um.. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Is he in your room?"

Tailgate stared at Whirl, feeling lost. "No. Not the last time I checked. Why?"

The impression that Whirl was leering at him increased. "Hmm.. Just wondering. You know, I've been thinking about all the different ways to kill him. Grenades, guns, swords, curly straws.. I like to think I would be able to kill him with very little effort."

"Curly straws?" Tailgate repeated, at a loss.

"Yeah. You know the kind Swerve gives out? Well anyway, I'm not going to do it. Not yet. I mean, I don't think it's allowed. And if it's not allowed, then Ultra Magnus would be pissed if I did it. Which means I'm not going to do it."

Tailgate nodded, still feeling desperately confused. "Yeah. Um.. Yeah, okay. I think that might be best. Because.. Y'know, I think you'd like Cyclonus if you talked to him. I think you might get along."

Whirl made a snorting sound. "No. No, I don't think so. There's one thing I must say, though.." He leaned in uncomfortably close to Tailgate. "He doesn't deserve a hot piece of aft like you."

Tailgate gaped at him. "What?"

Whirl reclined back in his seat, looking exceptionally comfortable. "You heard me. Even though you're all old, and you're probably shrivelled up from not getting any action for so long-" he ignored Tailgate's bristling, "I think I'd probably frag you."

Tailgate stared at him in total shock, hardly able to believe the conversation he was having with one of the most unstable bots on the ship. "Right. Well.. I - um.. Thank you, I suppose. I think I'm going to go now.. Yeah.." Tailgate slipped off his chair and nodded uncertainly to Whirl before walking briskly towards the door. He shook his head slightly, still feeling totally bemused as he made his way down the corridors. He was almost at the door to his room when he realised he was being followed. He glanced around, and his visor dimmed in surprised confusion to see Whirl behind him. "Whirl? I thought your hab. suite was on the other side.."

"It is." Whirl said calmly, approaching Tailgate. There was something about the way he was walking that reminded Tailgate of a predator stalking his prey. "I wasn't heading to my hab. suite."

Tailgate tilted his head. "Oh. Where are you going?"

Whirl was suddenly in front of him, crowding him. "Wherever you're going, little man."

Tailgate tried to take a step back, but he was met with the wall. He laughed nervously. "Oh. Um.. I'm just going back to my room. I think Cyclonus might be back, so.."

Whirl lowered his monocular helm to Tailgate's face. "I don't really care where he is. And I'm sure he won't care where you are."

Tailgate began to fill with a sort of fear and horror all of a sudden as Whirl grabbed him around the waist with a claw-hand and pulled him closer. "W-well he'll notice if I don't come back."

Whirl pushed Tailgate further into the wall. "Will he now? I don't think he'll particularly care. From what I saw, he doesn't give a slag about you. I think you annoy him." Tailgate tried not to look hurt, but clearly failed as Whirl let out a maniacal giggle. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? That's okay, I can make you feel better." He began to grind against Tailgate.

Tailgate struggled and tried to squirm out of his grip. "No, no! I'm fine!"

Whirl chuckled as he pinned the smaller mech to the wall. "Gonna make me work for it, huh?"

"No, no, no, I really don't want this!" Tailgate tried to push him away, but Whirl pinned his arms to the wall over his head. "Whirl, please-"

"Shush." Whirl hissed, grinding his hips against Tailgate's again. "That filthy Deceptiscum doesn't own you, do you hear me?"

Tailgate whimpered as Whirl's pelvis grated against his. It felt so different than when Cyclonus did it, and Tailgate didn't like it at all. "I don't want this..."

Whirl seemed to simply not hear him as he held both of Tailgate's arms with one claw and teased Tailgate's interface panel with the other. "Why don't you open for me?"

Tailgate pressed his legs together and tried to squirm away. "Whirl, you don't want to do this, it's-"

"Oh but I do want to do this. It'll be more fun than blowing up Swerve's bar, y'know? So open for me." Whirl tapped impatiently between the juncture of Tailgate's legs. "I know you want to."

"P-please, I don't, I-"

Whirl growled impatiently. "It's not about what you want, it's about what I want. And what I want is to make a point."

"And what point would that be?"

Tailgate had never been more relieved to hear Cyclonus' voice, and he almost broke down and sobbed in relief when the purple mech appeared behind Whirl, his glare boring a hole in the black Autobot's back.

Whirl released Tailgate swiftly and turned to face Cyclonus. "My point was-"

Cyclonus didn't wait to hear Whirl's point. Instead, he punched him hard enough to send the single opticked mech flying into the wall, creating a sizeable hole. "Don't you touch him." He snarled, advancing on Whirl as he tried to get up and punching him again, "Don't you talk to him." Cyclonus picked up Whirl's head and slammed it into the ground. "Don't you even look at him."

Whirl stood up swiftly, but Cyclonus was pummelling him into the ground before he could so much as lift an arm. "He is mine, understood?" Cyclonus snarled, beating Whirl's chestplates. "Mine!"

Tailgate watched, not daring to move a cable as Whirl slipped into a forced stasis. Cyclonus stepped back and glared at the black bot in disgust, before turning to Tailgate and frowning. Tailgate realised then that he was shaking. Without a word, he ran to Cyclonus and buried his face in his abdomen, wrapping his arms as far as they could go around Cyclonus' waist.

Cyclonus returned the hug, albeit awkwardly and hesitantly, "Did he touch you?" His voice was filled with a suppressed rage that almost scared Tailgate.

The smaller bot shook his head without looking up. "You got here in time."

"What the frag happened?" Someone announced suddenly.

Both Tailgate and Cyclonus looked up, and Cyclonus swiftly stepped back from Tailgate to make it look as though he hadn't been hugging him.

Rodimus, who had just arrived around the corner, stared at the unconscious Whirl, then at Cyclonus, then at Tailgate. "Is someone going to answer me?"

Cyclonus barely even looked at him. Tailgate, however, looked as though he were about to burst into tears. "Nothing happened!"

Rodimus flexed his hands, staring at the unconscious Whirl, then at Cyclonus. "I hope you realise that attacking an Autobot is an imprisonable offence."

Cyclonus looked at his commander coldly, before gesturing disgustedly at Whirl. "Why don't you tell him that."

Rodimus narrowed his optics. "Maybe I will once someone tells me what happened." He glanced at Tailgate, and noticed for the first time that the little mech was shaking. "Hey, are you alright? It's Tailspin, right?"

Cyclonus' optics snapped to the bomb disposal expert, and he frowned at the sight of Tailgate clearly trying to hold back tears. Tailgate just nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He insisted, his voice breaking slightly. "And it's Tailgate, sir."

Cyclonus went to move towards him, but Rodimus pointed a finger warningly at him. "Don't. Don't move."

Cyclonus growled angrily just as Ultra Magnus came around the corner. The Second in Command paused, taking in the scene before him. After a moment, he turned to Rodimus. "You called?"

"Cyclonus and Whirl have been fighting again." Rodimus sighed.

"No, we have not." Cyclonus snarled.

Ultra Magnus turned to stare at him, his face completely impassive. "Infighting amongst the crew is unacceptable, and you will be punished accordingly."

Cyclonus just sneered, not bothering to protest. It was Tailgate who stepped in front of Cyclonus and clutched his hand, gazing pleadingly at his two superiors. "Cyclonus didn't do anything. He just- he was just protecting me."

Rodimus frowned at glanced to the prone Whirl. "From him?" Rodimus nudged him with his foot.

Whirl let out a little groan, and Tailgate shrank back into Cyclonus immediately, clutching his hand even tighter. Cyclonus said nothing, glaring at Whirl as though daring him to wake up. As it happened, the ex-Wrecker just shifted, but didn't come out of stasis.

Ultra Magnus' face didn't change. "Judging by the damage done, you did more 'protecting' than was necessary."

Tailgate shook his helm, relaxing slightly once he realised Whirl wasn't going to wake up. "No, really! Cyclonus just-"

"That's enough." Ultra Magnus interrupted. "Cyclonus, you will serve a sentence in the brig, is that understood?"

Cyclonus scowled, but it was Tailgate who asked "How long?"

"As long as I deem fit." Ultra Magnus said shortly. "Follow me."

Cyclonus was almost vibrating with fury. "If I go, you need to assure me that he," He shot a filthy look at Whirl, "will not be allowed near him." Cyclonus jerked his head towards Tailgate.

Rodimus narrowed his optics. "Fine."

Cyclonus glared at Whirl's unconscious form one last time before following Ultra Magnus down the hallway.

Tailgate barely waited half a minute before racing after them, trying hard to catch up to their long strides with his tiny legs. He ignored Rodimus' shout to come back, focusing solely on Cyclonus. He rounded a corner and caught sight of the single horned mech being marched into the brig. "Cyclonus!"

The purple ex-Decepticon glanced around, his optic ridges raising fractionally in surprise at the sight of the minibot scrambling up the corridor towards him. Ultra Magnus turned at the same time, and his frown deepened upon seeing Tailgate. "Go back to Rodimus."

Tailgate shook his head. "No." He cringed suddenly as Ultra Magnus stepped forwards, highlighting the height difference between them. "Uh.. Uh.. No, sir." He corrected himself.

Cyclonus stared down at Tailgate. "What are you doing?"

"I want to come with you."

Ultra Magnus scowled. "Cyclonus is being put in the brig. On his own."

"Please, Magnus? If you're going blame Cyclonus, then I take responsibility too." Tailgate stepped closer to Cyclonus and took his hand again, ignoring Cyclonus' disapproving scowl at the public display of affection.

Ultra Magnus' scowl deepened, but he said nothing as he led the way into the brig, marching the two of them down until they reached a cell near the bottom. "In." He commanded.

Tailgate crept in, looking terrified. Cyclonus marched in after him, turning to glare at Magnus as he activated the energy bars of the cell. Tailgate was still clinging to his hand, despite his attempts to dislodge him.

"You will remain in here for the duration of your punishment." Magnus intoned. "Probably around 12 hours."

Tailgate nodded as Ultra Magnus walked away, leaving the two of them alone in the cell. "Thank you." He whispered into the silence.

Cyclonus glanced at him, before sitting down on the single, uncomfortable berth provided in the cell. "For what?"

"For saving me." Tailgate murmured, scuffing the ground with his foot. "From Whirl."

A snarl ripped through Cyclonus at the mention of the ex-Wrecker. "How long has that been going on?"

Tailgate tilted his head confusedly. "What?"

"Has he ever tried to rape you before?"

Tailgate cringed at the mention of 'rape'. "No! No, of course not!" Tailgate wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to comfort himself. "H-he came up to me at Swerve's bar and started t-talking to me about how he wanted to kill you, and then he said-" he shuddered at the memory, "he said t-that you didn't deserve a hot- me, and then I left, and he followed me, and he said that you didn't care about me and he'd make me feel better, but-"

"Stop." Cyclonus instructed as Tailgate began to work himself into a state.

Tailgate didn't seem to hear him as his vents cycled uneasily. "-and then he told me he could make me feel better but I didn't want him to, and then he started grinding against me and feeling my interface panel, but I didn't like it and it didn't feel like it does when you touch me-"

"Okay, stop." Cyclonus swung his legs off the berth and frowned.

"-and then he called you a Deceptiscum and said that you don't own me and I said I didn't want it but he didn't listen-"

Cyclonus stood up sharply and picked Tailgate up, carrying him over to the berth and lying down with him. "I said stop."

Tailgate's facemask slid back as he reached up and pulled Cyclonus' face down to his, mashing their lips together. Cyclonus froze in surprise, and pulled back when he tasted optic fluid. He sighed and wiped the tears roughly away from Tailgate's face. Tailgate sobbed and wrapped his arms around Cyclonus' slender waist. "He wouldn't stop. He was going to-"

"Well he didn't. And he isn't going to get you again. I won't let him." Cyclonus said sharply. Comforting was not his strong point, but he tried his best as he rubbed circles into Tailgate's backplates. Tailgate tried to kiss him again, but Cyclonus firmly prevented him from doing so. "You're upset. Stop."

Tailgate hiccuped as his sobs quietened. "I want to."

Cyclonus frowned at him. "Just rest for a while."

Tailgate sighed, but relaxed and offlined his optics, causing his visor to go dark. In moments, he was recharging.

Cyclonus was still awake two hours later, when Whirl was brought down by both Ultra Magnus and Rodimus and shoved into the cell next to his. Cyclonus narrowed his optics, aware that the only thing preventing him from breaking Whirl's spinal strut was the metal wall in between the cells.

Rodimus peered into Cyclonus' cell and frowned. "Is Tailspin alright?"

"Tailgate," Cyclonus grunted. "is fine. How's the piece of slag next door?"

Rodimus narrowed his own blue optics and glared disapprovingly at him. "Repaired, thanks to Ratchet and First Aid."

"Shame." He grunted.

Rodimus scowled, shooting Tailgate another concerned look. "He doesn't look okay. He shouldn't be in here."

Cyclonus tightened his grip on the minibot in his arms and glared at Rodimus. "He's fine."

"You know," Whirl called from his own cell, "this is the most I've ever heard you talk."

Cyclonus growled, baring his denta at the sound of Whirl's voice. "I will kill you."

"Enough." Ultra Magnus stepped into view in front of Cyclonus' cell. His optic ridges drew together in a frown at the sight of Tailgate curled up on the purple mechs torso.

Rodimus pinched his nose and glanced at his Second in Command. "Isn't this supposed to be punishment? How is cuddling a punishment?"

Cyclonus glared at him. "Would you like to switch places and find out?"

Ultra Magnus straightened. "You have a remaining ten hours of confinement. You will serve it without arguing, is that understood? That means no contact, no communication, nothing. Fortress Maximus is in the cell opposite Whirl. He will inform us if either of you break these rules. Any broken rules will result in extra time in the brig, is this understood?"

Both Cyclonus and Whirl grunted in affirmation, and Ultra Magnus and Rodimus left, clearly satisfied with their submission. Cyclonus was silently relieved that Tailgate had broken down before Whirl had arrived rather than after.

Tailgate shifted slightly on Cyclonus' abdomen, his face nosing the purple chassis sleepily. "Hey." He yawned.

Cyclonus said nothing, wondering how to tell him that Whirl was in the cell next to him. It turned out he didn't need to.

"Hey, little man. Feeling better? Sorry for the misunderstanding earlier." Whirl called out from his cell.

Tailgate stiffened on Cyclonus' body, the happy, sleepy haze vanishing. "You said you'd keep him away from me."

Cyclonus scowled. He wasn't Tailgate's bodyguard. "He isn't near you." He snapped.

Tailgate shrank back at Cyclonus' harsh tone, climbing off Cyclonus and retreating until his back was pressed against the wall. The roll of Cyclonus' red optics didn't help his confidence.

"Little man? You listening?" The grin was evident in Whirl's voice. "Look, sorry if our little experience earlier was misinterpreted. Maybe we can get together later and I can explain."

Tailgate's facemask snapped back into place, revealing exactly how on edge he was feeling.

"Haha. You givin' me the silent treatment now?" Whirl called. "That's fine. I'll find you later you know. I don't know why you're so against me. You'd enjoy it, I know you would."

Cyclonus' hands clenched into fists as he struggled to contain his anger. He was perfectly aware of the rules Ultra Magnus had set, and he knew that if he spoke back to Whirl, Fortress Maximus would no doubt tell his superiors.

"I just can't get the image out of my head, y'know?" Whirl continued. "You underneath me, squirming and panting.. You know what I'd do with a cute little frame like yours? Want me to tell you? I mean there's the obvious spiking that would be involved, but I think I'd probably also make you suck me-"

"SHUT UP!" Cyclonus roared suddenly, fury causing his circuits to run hot. "SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING TO HIM!"

Tailgate jumped in alarm at Cyclonus' outburst, and Whirl let out a cackle. "Oooh, did I hit a nerve? What, you don't like the idea of someone else touching your little-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Tailgate winced as Cyclonus leapt up off the berth and stormed over to the bars of the cell. "Fortress Maximus! I was under the impression that you're meant to be preventing us from communicating!"

The massive Autobot turned his head to glare at Cyclonus. "But that would work in your favour, would it not, Decepticon?"

"Then don't do it for me, do it for him!" Cyclonus snarled, pointing at Tailgate, who was still in the corner, hugging his knees.

Fortress Maximus narrowed his optics at the bomb disposal mech, before turning his head towards Whirl. "Be quiet."

Whirl snorted. "You're going to listen to that murderous piece of filth?"

"You're one to talk!" Cyclonus couldn't stop the snarl that escaped him.

Whirl's sarcastic cackle echoed around the entire brig. "Oh am I? It's not my fault you don't like anyone eyeing up your hot little roommate."

Cyclonus growled in frustration, just as Fortress Maximus let out a roar of "SILENCE!"

Cyclonus shoved himself away sharply, throwing the wall a disgusted look as if he could see Whirl through the metal. He threw himself onto the berth, trying to ignore Tailgate's shaking in the corner.

After a moment, the little minibot climbed over to him and nestled into his arms. Cyclonus didn't protest, but he didn't reciprocate either. "Cyclonus?" Tailgate whispered.

Cyclonus gave a grunt to show that he had heard.

Tailgate wriggled closer, before pulling himself up so his face was even with Cyclonus'. "Comfort me?"

Cyclonus turned his optics on him and frowned. "What?"

Tailgate pressed closer, retracting his facemask before taking Cyclonus' face in his hands and kissing him. Cyclonus understood suddenly, and rolled so that Tailgate was underneath him. He didn't break the kiss however, although he was surprised when Tailgate slipped his glossa inside his mouth. They began a battle for dominance, with Cyclonus winning easily. He could feel Tailgate beginning to relax.

Slowly, Tailgate's hands came up to rest on Cyclonus' waist, slipping into transformation seams. Cyclonus grunted as Tailgate's nimble fingers brushed over sensitive wiring, but the sound was muffled in the minibots mouth.

Tailgate's fingers slipped lower, delighting in the distraction of passion. Cyclonus stifled another grunt as Tailgate's little hands began to rub at his interface panel. He grinded unthinkingly into the little hand, needing more of the friction. Remembering, barely, what Tailgate had gone through earlier, Cyclonus bent his head to Tailgate's audio receptor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a voice so quiet, only Tailgate could hear. "We're in the brig. And Whirl is in the next cell over."

Tailgate nodded with conviction. "Please. I want you." He whispered. And that was what made all the difference to him. This was consensual. He wanted this.

Cyclonus nodded once, before lowering his head to Tailgate's neck cables and kissing them gently, belying his sheer size and reputation. Tailgate arched his neck to give Cyclonus more access to the sensitive wiring, trusting him totally.

Cyclonus rubbed their interface panels together teasingly, and Tailgate's valve cover snapped open audibly. Raising an optic ridge at Tailgate's enthusiasm, Cyclonus retracted his own covering. The long, purple spike extended, pressing in between Tailgate's thighs. The bomb disposal expert made a barely audible whimper, circling his hips enticingly.

Cyclonus' engine snarled, and he pressed the tip of his spike against the rim of the already well lubricated valve before pushing himself inside.

Tailgate gasped a little at the sensation and bucked his hips up in an effort to take more of the spike. Cyclonus barely moved, however, waiting for Tailgate to adjust. The minibot gazed expressively up at him. "Please.."

Cyclonus sank in deeper to the inviting heat, letting out a groan at the feeling. Tailgate gasped and arched into Cyclonus, shifting his hips to give his partner better access to his valve.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Whirl's voice called out suspiciously.

Tailgate stiffened slightly at the sound of Whirl's voice, but Cyclonus snapped out "Shut up."

Whirl was evidently about to persist in annoying them, but Fortress Maximus snapped out "Silence!"

Cyclonus stroked some sensitive wiring in Tailgate's thighs, causing the minibot to melt against him with a pleasured sigh. Cyclonus began to thrust again, the wet noises of Tailgate's valve sucking Cyclonus' spike into him filling the cell.

Thankfully, Whirl had started chattering away to Fortress Maximus, unwittingly drowning out the noises of Cyclonus and Tailgate in the next cell.

"Cyclonus..." Tailgate breathed.

Cyclonus growled quietly, thrusting shallowly and quickly. Tailgate tilted his hips up in an attempt to impale himself deeper on the long, slim spike in his valve. He pulled the bigger mech down and kissed him sloppily.

"-I mean, it was your fault Rung's head got blown off-"

"Shut up!" Fortress Maximus roared, the sound of him leaping to his feet echoing around the brig. "I'm starting to understand why the Deceptiscum attacked you!"

"Hate.. that.. name.." Cyclonus grunted quietly as he pistoned his hips, driving deeper into the minibot writhing beneath him.

Tailgate gasped, but his vocaliser had fritzed. He was unable to make any noises other than soft little gasps as Cyclonus pounded relentlessly into him, causing the most delightful sensations of pleasure-pain to ripple through his sensornet. The electrical charge that was building and travelling throughout Tailgate's body reached its peak, and it crackled through him, causing him to arch into Cyclonus. If he could have cried out in pleasure, he would have, but his vocaliser was still offline.

His constricting valve pulled Cyclonus into overload too, and he rode out the charge with a grunt of Tailgate's name.

Tailgate threw his head back and his hands tightened as transfluid spurted up into his valve, hitting several sensitive nodes at the back. His hands relaxed, before he pulled Cyclonus down next to him and buried his head in his chest. "Thank you." He whispered when his vocaliser came back online.

"Stop thanking me." Cyclonus grumbled, allowing Tailgate to cuddle up to him.

Tailgate sighed in contentment, valve clenching almost by accident around Cyclonus' now-limp spike. He leaned up and kissed Cyclonus again, before laying his helm down on the purple chassis beneath him. Cyclonus hadn't pushed him away yet, so Tailgate took that as encouragement and kissed Cyclonus' chestplates.

Cyclonus rolled his optics at Tailgate's show of affection, and patted his smooth white back as the minibot snuggled into him.

"-right, Cyclonus?" Whirl called.

Cyclonus looked up at the sound of his name and frowned. "What?"

"I said, it must be hard to frag the little man. Y'know, because his valve must be all shrivelled up."

Tailgate's fists clenched in anger, but it was Cyclonus who sat up sharply and snarled. Tailgate gasped as Cyclonus' spike shifted within his now-tender valve. Cyclonus ignored Tailgate's gasp in favour of snarling "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I was gonna frag him earlier, but I figure it would've been pretty hard. I mean, he's all old." Whirl said slowly, as if it was blatantly obvious.

Tailgate scowled at the wall but said nothing, choosing instead to bury his face in Cyclonus' neck. Cyclonus glared at the wall too, but also stayed silent. He realised that Whirl didn't seem to actually know what he and Tailgate had been doing next door to him.

As if to prove him right, Whirl said "I guess it's not like you know, right? That's why you're all uptight and angry all the time - the sexual tension is probably killing you. Sharing a room with him probably doesn't help either-"

"Be quiet!" Fortress Maximus snapped.

"Huh. Speaking of angry sexual tension.."

A furious growl erupted from Fort Max, and Whirl laughed maniacally.

Cyclonus shook his head and lay back with Tailgate, feeling totally worn out. Tailgate smiled relaxedly and cuddled up to him all over again. "When we get out of here, we're doing this again."

Cyclonus smirked and glanced down at the amorous minibot. Tailgate was grinning cheerfully up at him, and Cyclonus couldn't help but find that grin unbearably sexy. "Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No delightful porn in this chapter... But there is lots of fluffiness ^.^

Cyclonus was staring again.

Tailgate kept his visor glued to his datapad, trying to pretended he didn't notice Cyclonus' gaze. He was sitting with his legs curled up on his berth, and Cyclonus was across the room on his own berth.

Red optics trailed slowly across Tailgate's frame, taking in shapely, slender legs. "Tailgate."

Tailgate jumped slightly in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Come here."

Tailgate paused, staring at him. "What?"

"Come here." Cyclonus repeated with a hint of impatience. "I want you."

Tailgate couldn't stop the flush of pleasure that creeped onto his faceplates. It still amazed him that Cyclonus wanted him in any way. He set down the datapad and climbed off the berth.

Cyclonus rumbled and pulled Tailgate up to him when the minibot was within arms reach. Tailgate giggled quietly when he ended up straddling Cyclonus' hips. Cyclonus' mouth twitched at the sound of Tailgate's giggle, and he began to run his hands over some sensitive wiring in the minibot's back.

Tailgate sighed happily and leaned his helm on Cyclonus' chest. "Why do you still want me?" The question had left his mouth before he could think about it.

Cyclonus' hand paused in its stroking. "What?"

Tailgate sat up immediately. "You don't have to answer that."

Cyclonus frowned, pulling the smaller mech closer to him. "Why did you ask, then?"

"I- it.. I don't know." Tailgate fumbled, looking away. "I guess I was just confused."

There were many reasons Cyclonus desired Tailgate. For one, he most certainly wasn't bad to look at. His legs and aft had become a point of fixation for Cyclonus. For other bots too, most unfortunately.

For another, Tailgate didn't discriminate. Either he didn't care, or he was too stupid to understand why every other bot on board hated Cyclonus.

For another, he just liked him. Tailgate was a likeable bot. There weren't.. reasons.

Naturally, Cyclonus wouldn't say this out loud. He didn't want to build any emotional attachment, especially considering Tailgate would inevitably either die or fail him. It was how life worked.

"Hm." Cyclonus said at last.

Tailgate sneaked a glance at him before looking away. "Um.."

"I want you because you are you."

Tailgate glanced back, his visor flickering to show his confusion. "Huh?"

Cyclonus' red optics were burning bright. "I want you because you are you."

Tailgate fidgeted with his hands. "You don't really know who I am, though."

"I know more than you may think."

Tailgate glanced at him in alarm, before figuring that Cyclonus was speaking metaphorically. "Right."

Cyclonus was about to speak again when someone knocked on their door. He snarled in frustration. "If that is Swerve again, I will do something drastic-"

"I'll get it!" Tailgate pushed him down to the berth and jumped off, running for the door.

Cyclonus rolled his optics as Tailgate opened the door, before lying back on his berth.

"O-oh. Hey there."

"Hey! We were going to have a movie night again. It's kinda educational, and it's about history, so I thought that you might be interested." Rewind's voice trickled into the room.

"Oh. That sounds.. Um.. Great, but I was sort of.. I'm busy right now. Later though. Later would be good." Tailgate bobbed his head.

"Oh. Well, you can bring Cyclonus if you want."

Cyclonus raised an optic ridge and glanced over to Tailgate, whose visor had brightened in shock. "Wha-?"

"Well.. You said you were busy. I just sort of assumed that you meant-"

"I didn't- what! No, I- Rewind, I'll see you later, okay?" Tailgate squeaked.

Cyclonus smirked, watching his little roommate shut the door and whirl around in a panic. He was cute when he panicked.

"Oh my Primus, were we that obvious?!"

"I wasn't." Cyclonus said calmly. "Perhaps you were."

Tailgate stopped his frantic pacing to stare at him. "I was not!"

Cyclonus sat up and swung his legs off the berth. "Does it bother you? People knowing?"

Tailgate paused, "Bother me..? Well.. I mean, of course not."

"Then stop pacing."

Tailgate stared at him, before nodding. "Okay." He walked back over to Cyclonus and climbed into his lap.

Cyclonus didn't even roll his optics, choosing instead to wrap his arms around the minibot. Tailgate smiled behind his mask and leaned his head contentedly on Cyclonus' chassis. After a moment, he broke the silence. "What did you mean by you want me because I'm me?"

Cyclonus rolled his optics. "Back to this, are we?"

Tailgate looked up at him, visor glowing.

"I think you should go to the movie." Cyclonus stood up suddenly without relinquishing his hold on Tailgate.

Tailgate squeaked and wrapped his legs around Cyclonus' slender waist as Cyclonus marched out of the room. "What?"

"You are going to the movie."

Tailgate blushed, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around his roommate. "What if someone sees us?"

Cyclonus couldn't have cared less if anyone saw them, but he placed Tailgate on his feet in the corridor. Tailgate glanced around, before taking Cyclonus' hand and smiling behind his mask.

Cyclonus sighed internally, but suffered through the display of affection to make Tailgate happy. When they reached Chromedome and Rewind's room, Cyclonus shook Tailgate off. When Tailgate looked disappointed, Cyclonus patted his head. "Enjoy yourself."

Tailgate's arms shot out as Cyclonus went to leave, latching onto his leg. "Wait! Are you not coming with me? I thought you would join us and watch the movie!"

Cyclonus frowned. "I was going to return to our quarters. I don't believe my presence is desired."

"It is! I desire it!" Tailgate insisted, before blushing. "Please, Cyclonus? I don't want to be alone."

"You will not be, Rewind has invited others also."

"I know, but Rewind has Chromedome, and I know I have you, but I want to spend time with you doing normal things like watching movies, and-"

"Very well." Cyclonus interrupted him at last.

Tailgate relaxed, before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

It slid open a few moments later to reveal Rewind, who bounced excitedly upon seeing them. "You came! Hey, Cyclonus!"

Cyclonus grunted.

"Awesome! Come on in!" Rewind stepped aside for them.

Tailgate skipped in happily, with Cyclonus following him irritably. Swerve grinned and waved upon seeing Tailgate. "Hey, buddy!"

Tailgate waved in return and sat down next to him. Cyclonus scowled, glancing at everyone else in the room. Everyone Tailgate had said would be here was there, along with Rung.

"Sit down anywhere, Cyclonus." Rewind said cheerfully, reaching up to pat the larger bot on the back.

Cyclonus stared down at him incredulously, surprised that the little archivist had enough nerve to touch him. He grunted again and sat down close to Tailgate, but not as close as Swerve was sitting. Chromedome's glare was ignored.

"So," Rewind clapped his hands together. "We were originally going to watch an educational movie, but Swerve convinced me to show you guys a human movie."

Skids leaned forward. "How did you manage to get a human movie?"

"Blaster intercepted the signal a while ago, and with a little convincing, he let me add it to my movie collection."

"What's it called?" Tailgate piped up.

"Uh.." Rewind checked his databanks. "'30 Days of Night'. I had it translated into Cybertronian so we could understand it."

Tailgate nodded. "What's it about?"

Rewind shrugged. "It's about 'vampires', but I don't know what that is."

"Put it on!" Swerve insisted, grinning as he pulled out energon snacks from seemingly nowhere.

Rewind turned around and switched on his projector, aiming it at the blank wall he had reserved for projecting. "Here we go."

Almost everyone settled back for the movie, but Cyclonus' optics were on Tailgate as the little bot sat up straighter and crossed his legs.

Everyone was silent, even Swerve, as the film began and progressed. Cyclonus was beginning to get bored, until the first human was killed. He couldn't help but raise an optic ridge as a 'vampire' ripped out the human victims throat with its unusually sharp denta. His optic ridge rose even further when Tailgate jumped in fright.

Swerve noticed too, and Cyclonus frowned when the talkative Autobot leaned closer to Tailgate and whispered "Are you alright?"

Tailgate nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. Do humans do that a lot?"

Swerve shrugged. "I dunno. From what I've heard, humans are pretty weird."

Cyclonus kept his attention focused on Tailgate throughout the rest of the movie. The little bot jumped and jerked every time one of the little fleshy creatures were torn apart by the other fleshy, albeit stronger creatures. After one particularly violent death, Cyclonus placed his hand inconspicuously on Tailgate's thigh and raised an optic ridge.

Tailgate's helm whipped around, but he relaxed when he realised it was only Cyclonus. He shuffled closer to the bigger bot, feeling safer with him than with Swerve (who had fallen into recharge on Skids). He cuddled close so that he was practically in Cyclonus' lap, before whispering "I didn't know humans had that much fluid in their bodies."

"It's called blood." Rewind whispered from where he was perched on Chromedome's lap.

Tailgate flinched closer to Cyclonus when another human was violently ripped apart. "It's kind of scary." He laughed nervously, so quiet that only Cyclonus could hear him.

Cyclonus frowned as he looked down at the smaller bot in his lap. "You do not have to watch it if you do not-"

"No, no! It's fine!" Tailgate whispered hurriedly. "It's... It's fine.."

/I/

"C-Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus grunted as he was pulled out of recharge by a tiny hand on his arm. "What?"

"I'm scared."

Cyclonus paused, before letting out an irritated huff and onlining his optics. Tailgate was standing by his berth, looking anxious and worried, as if he was scared he would be rejected. After a second, Cyclonus said "What are you scared of?"

Tailgate removed his hand from Cyclonus' arm nervously and glanced around. "Um.. That movie at Chromedome and Rewind's.. It, um.."

"I knew it scared you." Cyclonus glared at him. "I told you that you didn't have to watch it."

Tailgate looked down at his feet mournfully. "I didn't want to be the only one too scared to watch it. I just wanted to fit in."

Cyclonus said nothing for a long moment, simply staring at Tailgate. Just as the silence and staring was getting uncomfortable, Cyclonus shifted in the berth so that there was room for Tailgate.

Without hesitation, Tailgate was heaving himself up on the berth and curling straight up to Cyclonus. The larger bot didn't even pretend to be disgruntled anymore, simply placing an arm around Tailgate's tiny waist. "It was just a movie."

Tailgate's little hands clenched around a shiny purple chassis. "I know, I just.. I didn't like it."

"Hm." Cyclonus started rubbing gentle circles in Tailgate's backplates almost unconsciously.

Tailgate relaxed and sighed as surprisingly gentle fingers massaged his sensitive and tense back. "Mmmm..."

Cyclonus smirked at the sound. "Feel good?"

"You always make me feel good." Tailgate said absently, burrowing closer.

Cyclonus raised an optic ridge and tilted his head. "Really..."

"Mhm." Tailgate offlined his optics. Cyclonus moved his leg slightly, and Tailgate started awake abruptly. "What was that? Did you hear that?" His voice was slightly higher than usual.

Cyclonus frowned. "I moved my leg."

"Oh." Tailgate relaxed slowly. "Oh."

Despite himself, a small grin graced Cyclonus' lips. "What, did you think it was an army of undead humans?"

Tailgate retracted his visor and facemask purely so he could glare at his berthmate. "No!"

Cyclonus grinned wider. "Oh Tailgate, are you afraid of vampires now?"

Tailgate was still scowling, but suddenly the scowl fell away and was replaced with a small smile. He sat up suddenly and pressed his lips to Cyclonus', before pulling away quickly and smiling shyly at him. "You should smile more. It looks good on you."

Cyclonus stared at him, before leaning down swiftly and catching Tailgate's mouth again. Tailgate kissed back immediately, delighted that Cyclonus had initiated the kiss this time.

After a moment, Cyclonus pulled back, although stayed close enough so that their foreheads were resting together. "Hm. Maybe I should smile more."

Tailgate giggled and pecked Cyclonus on the lips again. "Absolutely."

Cyclonus' mouth twitched upwards. "And what about you? Are you feeling better now?"

Tailgate nodded and kissed Cyclonus yet again, before whispering "You always make me feel better."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Cyclonus?" Tailgate yawned, nuzzling his larger berthmate's chassis.

Cyclonus grunted, still half in recharge.

"I'm kinda cold.."

Cyclonus grunted again, but didn't even move.

"Cyclonus...?" Tailgate nudged him again.

Cyclonus finally huffed, turning and wrapping his arms around the smaller 'bot. Tailgate smiled contentedly and wriggled closer to Cyclonus. "Thank you."

Cyclonus grunted yet again, pressing his lips to the top of Tailgate's head. "Shut up."

Tailgate giggled and shut off his optics. He now felt so at ease with Cyclonus that he slept with his mask retracted.

After about ten moments of silence, Tailgate spoke up again. "Have you any plans today?"

Cyclonus seemed to resign himself to the fact that Tailgate was not going to allow him to go back to sleep. "No, other than meeting with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus."

Tailgate frowned slightly. "About what?"

Cyclonus was silent. "About me."

Tailgate sat up and stared at him. "What about you?"

Cyclonus sighed. "I'm leaving, Tailgate."

Tailgate made a little choking sound. "Leaving? What? No! You can't!"

"I was never meant to be on this ship! It was an accident!" Cyclonus hissed. "We're passing some little primitive planet in a few days. They have spacecraft, so I'll be able to return to Cybertron."

"But.." Tailgate looked lost. "But you said there was nothing on Cybertron for you anymore."

"There isn't."

"But then.. Why..?"

Cyclonus sighed. "I do not belong here, Tailgate. Everyone on the ship mistrusts me, and I'm tired of having my every move examined by suspicious Autobots."

"I'm an Autobot." Tailgate squeaked quietly.

Cyclonus snorted humourlessly. "You missed the entire war. If you had fought, you wouldn't trust me either."

Tailgate pushed himself up and bravely straddled the larger mech's hips, visor dimming disapprovingly. "I trust you enough to interface with you."

"That doesn't show trust, that shows desperation." Cyclonus turned his head, unwilling to see the hurt cross Tailgate's face.

"Please tell me that that's not why you think I was interfacing with you." He sounded so small.

Cyclonus cycled air through his vents. "Just leave it, Tailgate. I'm going."

Tailgate's tiny hands clenched on Cyclonus' chassis. "So you've been fragging me all this time, even though you knew you were leaving?"

Cyclonus remained quiet.

Tailgate's facemask snapped into place, as if he were trying to protect himself from his own feelings. "Have you thought about what Whirl is going to do? Cyclonus, please-"

"Stop." Cyclonus lifted Tailgate off of him and placed the smaller bot on the floor. He didn't need Tailgate making this any more difficult than it already was.

Tailgate trembled slightly as he stared up at Cyclonus. "Please stay.."

Cyclonus didn't even turn to look at him. "Tailgate, you didn't mean anything. I just needed someone for a quick frag. It wasn't meant to turn into anything more than that."

Tailgate's optics began to burn behind his visor, and he realised he was about to burst into tears. He knew Cyclonus thought that crying was a show of weakness, so he turned on his heel and ran out of their quarters.

Cyclonus stayed still, knowing perfectly well that he had made Tailgate cry, and hating himself for it.

Tailgate walked blindly through the halls, wiping the glowing coolant tears off his face as he went. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away before Cyclonus saw him.

After walking for several minutes, an arm fell around his shoulders. Tailgate looked up, half-hoping it was Cyclonus. His face fell when his hopes were dashed. "Whirl."

The monocular ex-Wrecker tilted his head at him. "Well, if it isn't my favourite minibot. Where's your Deceptiscum friend?"

Tailgate looked away. "Doesn't matter."

That made Whirl pause. "What, did you two have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Tailgate sighed and stared at the floor.

Whirl's single optic lit up wickedly bright. "Hey, why don't you come back to my quarters? I'll make you forget... And it'll make ol' Cyclonus jealous, too!"

Tailgate frowned behind his facemask and visor. "Cyclonus won't be jealous. He doesn't care."

Whirl would have smirked if he had a mouth. The minibot was clearly confused. Cyclonus had almost crushed Whirl after he had touched his little pet. If that wasn't caring, Whirl didn't know what was. "Well, I'll make you feel better. And you can make me feel better. It's a win-win situation."

Tailgate hesitated. If he had been feeling himself, he would have declined. But Cyclonus had confused him so much, the minibot found himself nodding.

"Good!" Whirl crowed, before picking up the minibot and throwing him over his shoulder. "This is gonna be fun."

Tailgate squealed slightly as he was thrown over Whirl's angular shoulder, but didn't make any other sound until they reached Whirl's hab suite and Whirl tossed him inside.

After Whirl closed and locked the door, he turned to Tailgate with a curious glint in his optic. "So, does that facemask come off?"

Tailgate paused. "...why?"

"I wanna know if you have a mouth." Whirl clicked back his interface panel, and his spike extended.

Tailgate had done this enough times with Cyclonus to know what Whirl was asking him to do. He stepped over and guided Whirl nervously to the berth. Whirl sat down at the edge and spread his legs as Tailgate settled between them. Fidgeting anxiously, Tailgate placed his hands timidly on Whirl's blue thighs.

Whirl watched, borderline impatient as Tailgate shyly retracted his face mask. He couldn't help but say "My, you are quite the looker."

Tailgate blushed and ducked his head, lowering his mouth to Whirl's spike. He blew warm air over the appendage experimentally, and watched as it twitched in response. Whirl groaned as Tailgate's glossa slipped out and ran up the length of his spike. "Damn.."

Encouraged by Whirl's reaction, Tailgate took the head of the spike into his mouth. He winced as Whirl bucked his hips, shoving the spike further down Tailgate's intake and almost causing him to choke. Once he got over the initial discomfort, he started to suck lightly.

Whirl let out a dark laugh. "Wow, I see why he kept you hidden away. Boy, am I going to have fun with you."

/I/

Cyclonus was sitting on his berth after the meeting with Rodimus. It had gone relatively well - they had agreed to stop off and let him leave for Cybertron when they reached the planet. Surprisingly, Rodimus had actually asked Cyclonus to stay, although he wouldn't say why.

A knock came on the door, and Cyclonus glared. "What?" He snapped.

There was silence, before the person knocked again.

Cyclonus swore, pulling himself to his feet and yanking the door open. He froze when he saw Whirl holding Tailgate over his shoulder. "What-"

"Hey, buddy!" Whirl cheered, stepping past him into the room. "I brought your sexy roommate back. Damn, but he is good with that mouth. I totally get why you didn't want to share him."

Cyclonus stared, trying not to let his horror show up on his face. "Why is he in stasis?" He forced himself to say calmly.

Whirl set Tailgate down on his berth, before lounging next to him. "Hm? Oh, he fell into recharge when we were done messing around, so I brought him back. See, I'm very considerate of his feelings."

Cyclonus' hands had clenched into fists as he glared murderously at Whirl. "I told you not to touch him." It was taking every shred of his self will not to simply tear Whirl apart.

Whirl kicked his feet up next to Tailgate on the berth. "Yes, but you see, I heard a rumour that you're leaving. And if you're leaving, that means you'll be leaving this delightful piece of aft behind you." Whirl patted Tailgate's white aft with a pincer. A dangerous snarl ripped its way free of Cyclonus' vocaliser, and Whirl shook his head disapprovingly. "You're making this worse on yourself. Ya gotta move on! You're leaving him behind, so there's no point in gettin' all angry 'cause someone else wants your leftovers."

Cyclonus was furious. "Get out."

Whirl cackled. "Fine." He got up and sidled over to the door. "But just so you know, the little man was willing. He wanted to forget about you. He thinks ya don't care about him." There was once again the distinct impression the Whirl was grinning invisibly as he ducked out the door before Cyclonus could punch him.

Cyclonus was frozen as he stared at the place Whirl had vanished. He was still staring at the door when Tailgate came to with a murmur.

The minibots visor flickered as he looked around, clearly confused at how he came to be in his own quarters again. He stilled when he saw Cyclonus standing motionlessly by the door. "C-Cyclonus..?"

The larger bot turned slowly to stare at him. "What?"

"Is.. Um.. Are you okay?"

Cyclonus stared at him neutrally. "I just had an interesting meeting with Whirl, is all."

Tailgate's visor brightened in surprise and shame. "Oh. We didn't do anything." He felt the need to explain, but for once he didn't feel the need to apologise.

"That is not what Whirl said." Cyclonus said dully. "Explain to me exactly what 'messing around' means."

Tailgate flushed behind his facemask. "Why do you care? You're leaving me! So what if I sucked Whirl's spike? At least he isn't abandoning me!"

Everything went silent after Tailgate's outburst save for his fans trying to calm him down. Cyclonus kept his impassive stare fixed on him, although something flickered in his red optics. "You sucked his spike?"

"Is that the only thing you picked up on out of all that?" Tailgate's voice had gone slightly squeaky in his anger.

Cyclonus strode over to the berth and loomed over him. From this close, he could see the dried transfluid that had spattered over Tailgate's body. "Come with me."

"Where?" Tailgate asked with trepidation.

"Wash racks. We need to get his filth off you."

Tailgate crossed his arms. "Maybe I like it on me." He said childishly.

Cyclonus snarled and scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder as he walked to the door. "You are mine," he growled as he strode down the corridors, "No one else is permitted to touch you."

"You're leaving!" Tailgate practically shrieked. "Everyone is permitted to touch me!"

A couple of mechs that had been walking past stopped to stare at them, but Cyclonus' glare had them moving on quickly. They reached the wash racks and Cyclonus strode in, walking to the bottom of the steamed up wash area and claiming a free cubicle. It was larger than the rest, with a bench so that you could sit underneath the spray of the shower. Cyclonus set Tailgate down on the bench, where the smaller bot curled up sulkily. Cyclonus flicked on the water and turned to stare at Tailgate. "Stretch out."

"No."

Cyclonus' optics flashed, and he crouched next to Tailgate. "Listen to me. I am not in a good mood right now-"

"You're never in a good mood." Tailgate shot back immediately.

Cyclonus ignored him. "If I had gone out and fragged someone else, you would be extremely upset."

"I didn't frag him!" Tailgate squawked indignantly.

Cyclonus snarled. "It doesn't matter, you went too far."

Tailgate was silent for a long, tense moment, before uncurling and stretching out. Cyclonus grabbed some solvent and began lathering the smaller bot up so he could get the transfluid stains off him. "Don't do it again." He growled.

"Then don't leave." Tailgate whispered.

Cyclonus paused in his scrubbing, cycling air through his vents. "I have to."

"No you don't!" Tailgate cried in frustration, banging his tiny fist off the bench. Cyclonus was silent as he continued to scrape the transfluid off Tailgate's form.

Tailgate looked away. "Fine. Whirl will be happy, I guess-"

He was cut off as Cyclonus snarled and grabbed his legs, heaving them up so that Tailgate was lying on his back on the bench, pinned down by Cyclonus' larger body. "Do not say his name again." The larger mech growled in Tailgate's audio.

Despite his efforts, Tailgate shivered as that growl reverberated through his body. "Why not?" He asked breathily.

"Because you are mine." Cyclonus snarled, his hands in total contrast to his harsh tone of voice as they roamed Tailgate's frame gently. He bent down and began pressing kisses to the edge of Tailgate's facemask in an effort to convince the smaller bot to remove it.

Tailgate didn't move as he warred with his own desires. On one hand, he wanted to stay mad at Cyclonus. On the other hand, if Cyclonus was really going to leave in just a matter of days, he wanted to make the most of what little time they had left.

A tender kiss to the middle of his faceplate decided for him, and he sent the command to retract it. The second his mouth was accessible, Cyclonus had buried his glossa into it.

Tailgate moaned and arched up into the kiss, surprising Cyclonus by wrapping his arms around the larger mechs neck and kissing him back forcefully. At the same time, he wound his legs around Cyclonus' waist and ground their interface panels together.

Cyclonus growled again, but for completely different reasons. "Mine." He mumbled into the kiss as he stroked Tailgate's interface panel.

Tailgate moaned as his panel retracted. He was already dripping lubricant, and Cyclonus hummed into his mouth as he twirled a finger around Tailgate's valve. "Please." Tailgate murmured, grinding down on that finger.

"Please what?" Cyclonus said patiently, pulling back from their kiss in order to pay more attention to tormenting Tailgate's valve.

"In me." Was all Tailgate managed, pushing himself down on Cyclonus' finger.

"Yes, I think I will." Cyclonus pulled his finger back, ignoring Tailgate's whimper, and retracted his own interface panel. Tailgate sat up as Cyclonus' spike extended, already pressurised. Cyclonus pushed him back down, hovering next to the smaller bots audio. "I bet Whirl wouldn't make you feel this good."

Tailgate cried out as Cyclonus rammed forwards with no warning, stretching him to his limit. Cyclonus groaned at the tightness of the now familiar valve, giving Tailgate a moment to adjust. After a minute or so, he drew back slowly, before thrusting back in.

Tailgate was moaning and crying out in earnest now, bucking his hips to meet each of Cyclonus' thrusts. "Please.. Ah!.. Yes.. There! Yes!"

"Did Whirl make you feel this good?" Cyclonus snarled in his minibot's audio.

"N-no.. Ah! C-Cyclonus!" Tailgate writhed in pleasure. He could barely even remember what had happened with Whirl; Cyclonus tended to have that effect on him.

"Would Whirl be able to stretch you like this?" Cyclonus persisted, rotating his hips and causing Tailgate to moan loudly as his spike brushed a sensitive cluster of nodes. Upon hearing the moan, Cyclonus shot Tailgate a quick grin before slamming in and out three times in succession.

Tailgate screamed in pleasure as the nodes lit up. He scrabbled to grasp Cyclonus' shoulders, trying to urge the purple mech to hit those sensors again.

"Would Whirl do this for you?" Cyclonus growled, pumping his hips into Tailgate; his spike hit a node at the recess of Tailgate's valve, causing the minibot's joints to lock as he arched up in overload with a scream.

The spasming valve along with the feeling of power that came with dominating the smaller mech was enough to send Cyclonus into overload too, although he climaxed with not much more than a grunt as he pumped his own transfluid into his minibot.

When both of their overloads had faded and they were left in their postcoital hazes, Tailgate murmured "Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus barely moved. "What?"

"You're hurting me."

Cyclonus pulled his now limp spike out of Tailgate's valve immediately, before removing his body weight from Tailgate and sitting down heavily on the bench next to him. The water had gone cold when neither of them had been in any state to notice, although it didn't bother him. If anything, it helped to clear his mind.

"Cyclonus?" Tailgate murmured again from where he was still lying with his valve bared.

Cyclonus eyed him for a long moment. "Yes?"

Tailgate looked at him hazily, before offering him a small smile. "I prefer your spike to Whirl's any day."

Cyclonus smirked. "I thought you might."

Tailgate stretched leisurely. "But.. The shower washed away your transfluid before it could dry."

Cyclonus raised an optic ridge. "Well, we'll just have to try again later, when there's no water to wash it away."

Tailgate gave him a real smile as he sat up and edged closer to Cyclonus. "I'm yours." He murmured tiredly as he burrowed into his lovers inviting warmth.

Cyclonus gave a chuckle. "Don't you forget it."

Tailgate hummed thoughtfully. "If I forgot, would you remind me like you did just now?"

"I might."

"In that case, I think you'll have to remind me when we get back to our quarters. I feel like my memory is failing me."

Cyclonus actually snickered as he picked the minibot up and settled him into his lap. "I think I can do that."

Tailgate straddled purple hips, before reaching up to whisper in Cyclonus' audio. "I'm sorry. Whirl didn't really mean anything, I was just angry and confused."

Cyclonus' engine rumbled comfortingly. "I know. Doesn't mean I'm not going to have to remind you."

Tailgate laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Cyclonus was too. His interface panel was already becoming too restrictive as his spike pressurised again. He stood up and set Tailgate on the ground, having faith that the smaller bot would follow him back to their hab. suite.

As Cyclonus pulled open the door to the cubicle, he stilled.

"What?" Tailgate asked, poking his head around Cyclonus' waist to see what his lover had frozen at.

The washracks had become busy since they had arrived, and everyone in the room had apparently been listening to everything going on in their cubicle.

Tailgate's face heated up and his mask snapped ino place when he realised how loud he had been compared to Cyclonus.

Even Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were there - although Tailgate suspected that Rodimus had come because Drift had called him, and had dragged Magnus with him.

Everyone was totally silent as they stared at Cyclonus and Tailgate, and Cyclonus and Tailgate stared back.

Finally, Rodimus crowed. "I told you! You owe me ten credits!" He grinned and clapped his hands as Drift scowled.

Skids let out a long, low whistle. "Tailgate, I think you should close your panel."

Tailgate looked down and realised his valve was still bared. He squealed and hid himself behind his companion.

"Are you filming this?" Cyclonus snapped at Rewind, whose light was flashing.

Rewind nodded eagerly. "This is awesome."

Tailgate groaned and hid his face in Cyclonus' waist. "This is embarrassing."

::It's not going to stop us from getting back to our quarters::

Tailgate blinked at the unexpected comm., before grinning and nodding. ::Good. I was looking forward to it.::


	6. Chapter 6

Tailgate sat at Swerve's bar and swirled the contents of his energon cube absently.

Since the washracks incident, barely anyone had even gone near him, clearly afraid of invoking Cyclonus' wrath.

Swerve and Rewind didn't seem to care, thankfully. Swerve just kept making not-too-subtle comments in an effort to find out just how much Tailgate liked Cyclonus.

Tailgate had just glanced around to see where the other two minibots had gotten to when he saw Ultra Magnus heading straight for. By instinct he shrank back to make himself look less threatening as the ship's Second in Command stopped right in front of him. "U-Ultra Magnus, sir!" Tailgate squeaked, attempting a salute whilst trying to disappear.

"Tailgate." Ultra Magnus greeted stiffly, before gesturing to the stool next to the minibot. "May I sit down?"

Tailgate gaped at him, before realising he was expected to answer. "O-oh! Of course, yes! Sit, sir! I mean, only if you want to!"

Ultra Magnus blatantly ignored Tailgate's nervous rambling. "I wish to speak to you about your relationship with Cyclonus."

Tailgate dropped his cube of energon, squeaking in terror when it splashed on Ultra Magnus' legs. "I'll get a cleaning rag!"

"Sit down, Tailgate." Ultra Magnus was clearly resisting the urge to recite the Autobot Code - there was definitely something in there somewhere about throwing high-grade on commanding officers. "I wish to talk."

"Oh, yes! Right. Umm.. Okay." Tailgate stopped fumbling, clasping his hands in his lap and nodding nervously. "Yes."

Ultra Magnus held back a sigh. "You are aware he is leaving."

Tailgate paused. He avoided thinking about that as much as possible. "Yes, sir."

"And, judging by your very public interface - which broke several protocols, by the way - you are not quite ready for him to leave."

Tailgate hesitated again. "I don't think so, sir."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Rodimus is most unwilling to let Cyclonus leave, also."

Tailgate's visor brightened in surprise. "He is?"

"Yes. He and Drift were talking about loff, or something of the like."

Tailgate blinked behind his visor. Loff? "Do you mean love, sir?"

Ultra Magnus snapped his fingers. "That's the one!"

Tailgate blinked, this time in total shock. "I- I don't think... I mean, I hadn't thought about it."

Ultra Magnus shrugged. "Well, it seemed to make sense to them."

Tailgate fiddled with his fingers. "Um.. Do you believe in love?"

"If by 'love' you mean a strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction towards a person, yes."

Tailgate blinked. "I.. I've never heard it described like that, but.. Um.. Yeah, okay."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge and said nothing.

Tailgate glanced back to his knees. "Maybe."

Ultra Magnus nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting."

Swerve chose that moment to slide up behind the bar, grinning. "Hey, Mags! Want a cube of high grade? I'll get you some."

Ultra Magnus scowled. "My name is Ultra Magnus, Swerve. If you call me 'Mags' again, I will shut down your illicit bar."

Swerve blinked behind his visor. "Got it."

Ultra Magnus turned back to Tailgate as Swerve moved off behind the bar. "As I was saying-"

"Here ya go, Mags." Swerve's voice caused Magnus' optic to twitch as he slid a cube of high grade over the counter. "So, whatcha talkin' about?"

Ultra Magnus glared at him. "Swerve, leave."

Swerve pouted. "But-"

"Leave!"

"Alright, alright." Swerve held his hands up in surrender. "I'm leaving."

Ultra Magnus scowled and turned back to Tailgate. He stopped scowling when he saw the smaller bot shrink away in terror. "Rodimus wanted to tell you that you should tell Cyclonus."

"W-why didn't Rodimus come to say this to me himself?" Tailgate asked uncertainly.

"He believed you would listen to me."

"Yeah.. I suppose I listen better under intense terror."

Ultra Magnus nodded approvingly, clearly pleased that he had managed to instil terror in the small Autobot. "Good. My job is done."

Tailgate watched as the huge SIC stood up off the stool. "Thank you."

Ultra Magnus nodded before he walked away. Tailgate tapped his fingers on his thighs for a moment, before exhaling a gust of air and standing up.

"Hey, where're you going?" Swerve called from behind the bar.

Tailgate glanced behind him. "Oh.. Uh, it's kinda late, and I'm getting kinda tired."

"Aw. Alright. See ya tomorrow, buddy."

Tailgate waved over his shoulder as he made his way from the bar.

As he walked down the corridors, bots moved out of his way - as if they were afraid of scratching him.

He reached his and Cyclonus' quarters faster than usual, and entered in the code.

Cyclonus was sitting on his berth, placing his belongings in boxes. He glanced up at Tailgate when he walked in, but remained silent.

"Hi." Tailgate spoke first, eyeing the boxes with trepidation. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Cyclonus said brusquely.

"Oh." Tailgate knotted his fingers together. After a pause, he came over to Cyclonus' berth and climbed up next to him.

The purple mech didn't glance up. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Tailgate murmured, curling up into Cyclonus' side.

Cyclonus paused his packing to look at Tailgate. "Doesn't look like nothing. Are people still avoiding you?"

"Yeah." Tailgate murmured. "But that's not bothering me."

Cyclonus raised an optic ridge. "Really? You are a social bot. You're telling me that no one talking to you isn't bothering you at all?"

"Ultra Magnus talked to me."

Cyclonus paused. "That's unfortunate."

Tailgate shrugged. "No, it was okay actually."

Cyclonus looked at him searchingly. "I see. What was it he wanted?"

Tailgate shrugged. "Um.. Rodimus really wants you to stay."

Cyclonus rolled his optics and placed the box on the floor. "I am aware. He has bribed, threatened and persuaded me in every attempt to convince me to stay."

"Did it work?" Tailgate asked quietly.

Cyclonus turned his burning gaze on the minibot huddled up to him. "If it worked, I would not be packing." There was a beat of silence as Tailgate huddled up to Cyclonus' warmth, and Cyclonus simply allowed the minibot to cuddle him. "You were mentioned. Quite a bit."

Tailgate looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes. Rodimus seems to think that I am leading you on."

"Well, you were." Tailgate pointed out.

"And now?" Cyclonus pointed out. "You know I am leaving. Yet you insist on clinging to me."

"I think I'm hoping that you won't go."

Cyclonus looked away. "I have already decided that I am leaving."

"Yeah.." Tailgate murmured, glancing up at him. "It's just.."

"What?"

Tailgate sighed and looked down at his lap. "Everyone I used to know - all of my friends - are all gone. Probably dead. But you.. You're still here. And after everything that happened... Now you're leaving me."

Cyclonus didn't look at Tailgate. He couldn't.

"I just.. Ultra Magnus was talking about love, y'know." Tailgate continued talking, even as Cyclonus' optics flashed in shock. "He described it as a feeling of 'affection and sexual attraction towards a person', and I'm pretty sure that's what I feel for you, and it sorta scares me, and I really don't want you to leave."

Cyclonus stared at him. His normally neutral expression had cracked, and his shock was plain to see as he gaped at Tailgate. "You- what? Since when? I don't-"

"I dunno." Tailgate interrupted him sheepishly. "Um.. I liked you for a long while, I guess, but.. Recently."

Cyclonus was silent once more as he stared. "I see." He lifted his hand and tapped Tailgate's facemask.

Well-used to the gesture by now, Tailgate retracted his mask. The moment his mouth was accessible, Cyclonus swooped in and crushed his mouth to Tailgate's.

Tailgate made a small noise of surprise, before melting into the kiss and moaning quietly. He raised his own small hands and cupped Cyclonus' face.

Cyclonus slowly pushed him down onto the berth and hovered over him. "Tailgate..."

"Mmm." Tailgate wrapped his legs around Cyclonus' waist.

"I'll miss you too." Cyclonus muttered, beginning to kiss Tailgate's neck.

Tailgate looked up in surprise and pleasure. "You will?"

Cyclonus sighed into the minibot's neck, causing him to shiver pleasantly. "Of course."

Tailgate tightened his legs around Cyclonus' waist. "Want you."

Cyclonus growled and bit down on Tailgate's neck, causing the smaller mech to squeal delightfully. He laved his glossa over the bite mark, before pressing a kiss to it.

Tailgate moaned as Cyclonus began trailing kisses down his chassis. The purple mech's lips had just reached Tailgate's hips when there was a knock on the door. Tailgate whined slightly. "Ignore it."

Cyclonus was already ignoring it as he kissed his way to the juncture in Tailgate's legs. He revelled in the little whimper from Tailgate as his interface panel was licked and kissed and nuzzled.

The knock came again, and was doubly ignored by both of them.

Tailgate gasped as his legs were hefted over Cyclonus' shoulders in order to give the bigger mech's mouth more access to his valve. "Please.." He whispered, attempting to circle his hips enticingly.

Cyclonus chuckled at his attempt, and kissed his panel again. This time, his panel snapped back. Cyclonus grinned when his berthmate gasped as his hot valve was bared to the cool air.

The knock came again, and was ignored again.

Tailgate let out a breathy moan as Cyclonus kissed the rim of his valve, before tracing his glossa around the edge to catch any escaping lubricant. "Please.. please.."

"I love it when you beg." Cyclonus growled.

Tailgate shivered as the vibrations from Cyclonus' growling engine travelled up through his body. "More.." Tailgate let out a full moan as Cyclonus finally dipped his glossa inside his valve, licking sensitive nodes as he went. He arched up as Cyclonus began making undulating motions with that glossa - before he knew it, Tailgate was making noises he hadn't known he could make.

Whoever was behind the door (who had actually been forgotten about by now) seemed to get impatient. "I hate to interrupt, but this is important!"

Even through his haze of pleasure, Tailgate recognised that voice and shot up straight into a sitting position. "Rodimus! Oh Primus!"

Cyclonus grumbled in irritation as Tailgate tumbled off the berth, snapping his facemask and interface panel closed as he went. He decided to simply not move from the berth, and sat back as Tailgate opened the door.

Their red and yellow captain raised an optic ridge at them. "Hi."

"We were busy." Cyclonus pointed out.

"Yes, I could hear that."

Tailgate's faceplates flushed. "Uh.. w-would you like to come in?"

"Yes, actually. Thanks, Tailback."

"T-tailgate, sir."

"Mhmm. So, Magnus told me he spoke with you." Rodimus said casually as he strolled into the room.

Tailgate closed the door and hurried after him. "Oh, um.. Yeah. He did."

"Good, good." Rodimus nodded and sat down on Tailgate's empty berth. He glanced down at the berth and frowned. "Have you ever even slept on this?"

"Um.. A few times, s-sir." Tailgate said nervously, twisting his hands.

"Ah. Would you mind if I gave it to Brainstorm? He always wants more materials."

"Oh. Um.. Sure."

"I mean, you don't use it, right? You usually sleep with Cyclonus."

Tailgate nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." Behind him, Cyclonus rolled his optics.

"Good. Now, Cyclonus-"

"I'm leaving. Stop trying to-"

"Let me finish." Rodimus interrupted. "Me and Drift were talking, you know. A while ago, before we knew that you two were fragging." He ignored Tailgate's blush. "And we made a bet. Drift said that you two totally had the hots for each other, but would never get it on. Those may not be his exact words, but he said something along those lines.

"I said that you two totally had the hots for each other, and WOULD get it on! And I was right, and Drift owed me ten credits."

Cyclonus stared irritably at him as Tailgate walked over to a cabinet. "Are you serious? That's what you came to tell us? We were busy!"

Rodimus waved his hands. "No, no, it had a point! The point was, it was obvious you two liked each other. The fact that you did something about it says that you care about each other."

Tailgate came back with three cubes of midgrade energon, and handed one to Rodimus and Cyclonus each.

"Thanks, little guy." Rodimus said, taking a sip.

"Are you fragging Ultra Magnus?" Cyclonus asked abruptly.

Rodimus promptly spat out his energon, choking on a bit of the liquid that had gone down the wrong intake. Tailgate panicked and jumped up on the berth, before patting Rodimus' back as the larger mech gagged. "What?!"

"Cyclonus!" Tailgate chided. "You can't just come out with that!

Cyclonus shrugged. "Just a question. Didn't expect such a reaction. Is that a yes?"

Rodimus glared and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I am here to talk about your love life, not mine."

Cyclonus shrugged. "We were talking about bets, and it reminded me of-"

"You made a bet?!" Rodimus yelled.

Cyclonus noticed Tailgate making frenzied gestures behind their captains back. He ignored them. "Sure. So are you?"

Rodimus seemed to choke on air this time.

Cyclonus nodded. "You are. Tailgate, you owe me."

Rodimus turned around to stare at Tailgate. "What?! Owe him what?"

Tailgate buried his face in his hands, so Cyclonus answered for him. "Sexual favours."

"Oh my Primus." Rodimus shook his head before pointing his finger at Cyclonus. "Well, you can't collect that favour if you leave!"

"Of course I could. If you left, I could collect it now." Cyclonus pointed out.

Rodimus sighed. "Look, Cyclonus. I think you should stay. For Tailspin-"

"Tailgate." Cyclonus corrected impatiently.

"Right, whatever." Rodimus turned to Tailgate. "Don't you agree, little man?"

Tailgate was still staring at Rodimus in bewilderment. "You and Magnus? But how does he fit-"

"Okay!" Rodimus forced a smile. "This has been a great visit! I think I'll go now!"

Cyclonus' rare smile appeared as he looked at Tailgate. "I cannot believe you just said that."

Tailgate clearly couldn't believe it either - he had clapped his hands over his facemask, looking horrified. "I'm so sorry! Rodimus sir, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Tailblock." Rodimus said, looking awkward.

"Tailgate." Cyclonus growled.

Rodimus waved his correction away. "I just think that you should reconsider leaving. Anyway, I'd better go." Rodimus stood up.

Tailgate glanced at Cyclonus as their captain walked to the door. Before the ex-Matrix holder left the room, he gave the other two mechs a look.

"Just think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Heh. So.. small problem."

Cyclonus lifted his head and turned his baleful glare on Rodimus, who had appeared by the table he had been sharing with Tailgate in Swerve's bar. "And what might that be?"

The captain of the Lost Light grinned sheepishly. "Ah... The planet we were planning to dock on - the one that had the ship you were going to her to get to Cybertron - is kinda being ravaged by acid storms. It's impossible to get close to it without the ship corroding beyond repair."

Cyclonus stiffened, staring blankly at the red and gold mech in front of him. "I see."

Tailgate looked back and forth between Cyclonus and Rodimus without saying anything. A small spark of excitement shone in his visor.

"So, what you are saying," Cyclonus began in a low voice that he only used when he was annoyed, "is that I will not be able to leave this ship."

"Not anytime soon." Rodimus confirmed with a bob of his head. "The next planet with technology advanced enough to reach Cybertron is quite a long way away, so you're probably not going anywhere anytime soon. Sorry."

Cyclonus watched with pursed lip components as Rodimus sashayed away. He glanced back to Tailgate, and noticed the subtle signs that the minibot was happy; his visor was brighter (practically sparkling), his shoulders were straight and his head was cocked at a particular angle. "What are you so pleased about?"

"You get to stay longer!" Tailgate practically squealed.

"I suppose I do." Cyclonus grunted, granting his lover a small smile.

Tailgate loved that smile. He loved how it was for him and him alone. "I would have really missed you, if you had gone."

Cyclonus glanced away briefly. "I am still going. Just not right now."

Tailgate waved that away immediately; it didn't even seem to register with him at all. "So, if you're not going, that means we can do all sorts of stuff together! We can watch movies, and go out together like we are now, and-"

Cyclonus let his attention wander as his roommate chattered away. The bar was quite busy, and mechs were shouting and cheering and laughing and drinking almost everywhere Cyclonus looked.

A few tables over, Drift was saying something to Perceptor. Cyclonus watched in mild interest and vague disbelief as the white bot leaned over the table, displaying his attractive aft for everyone in the bar to see, either intentionally or unintentionally. Either way, everyone most certainly saw it.

Tailgate faltered slightly, and fell quiet when he realised that Cyclonus had lost interest and was staring at something else. Craning his head, Tailgate caught sight of what had captured Cyclonus' attention; Drift's aft. Tiny fists clenched as Tailgate turned back around to Cyclonus and crossed his arms over his chassis.

Cyclonus didn't even notice.

Tailgate cleared his vocal processor pointedly, finally causing Cyclonus to glance back to Tailgate's face. "What are you staring at?"

Cyclonus blinked. "What? Nothing."

Tailgate scowled. "Don't lie to me."

There was a pause, during which Cyclonus gaped at the minibot in front of him. "I was just looking-"

"At Drift's aft?" Tailgate accused, his arms still firmly crossed over his chassis.

Cyclonus sighed. "Tailgate, I just glanced over. Are you not still happy that I am staying?"

"Of course I am, but that's not the point! You didn't just glance over, you were staring!"

"Need I remind you what you did with Whirl?" Cyclonus growled.

"I- that's different!" Tailgate squeaked. "Completely different! I was vulnerable and sad because you were leaving, and now you're staying and you're eyeing up other mechs!"

A few people glanced over at them as Tailgate's voice got louder. "Tailgate, hush!" Cyclonus hissed. "I was not eyeing anybody up. You are overreacting."

Tailgate's lip trembled behind his facemask as he considered the fact that maybe he was blowing this out of proportion. But then Cyclonus' optics strayed back to Drift, who was still bent over, and Tailgate growled. "Fine!"

Cyclonus blinked and glanced back to the white minibot in time to see him jump out of his seat and storm off. "For Primus' sake.." He really didn't need this right now. He had been completely prepared to leave that morning; well, maybe not completely prepared, as he was still getting cold feet about leaving Tailgate. But now he was staying, and rather than being overjoyed, Tailgate became madly jealous simply because his attention had strayed. Stupidly over dramatic minibots.

And speaking of minibots, Swerve chose that moment to appear at the table and glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" A frown creased Cyclonus' face as he scowled at the chatty bar tender.

"What did you say to Tailgate?"

Cyclonus huffed. "Nothing! I simply told him he was overreacting."

Swerve's optics narrowed behind his visor - he looked almost calculating. It was a startling look for him. "You obviously upset him. What did you do?"

Cyclonus was very close to snapping at the orange mech to mind his own business, but he found himself saying "Drift was-"

"Oh." Swerve interrupted him before he could finish. "Yeah, that was pretty distracting. Tell me you didn't stare."

"I didn't stare! I glanced."

"Look, I don't think you realise how lucky you are to have Tailgate. And it took me quite a while to figure out how to say this, because you scare the slag outta me, but you need to start treating Tailgate better."

Cyclonus stared, lost for words.

Encouraged by the silence, Swerve continued. "I mean, Tailgate chose you. Whatever, I guess. I asked him if he wanted to move into my hab. suite, but he said he wanted to stay with you. At the time, I couldn't understand why anyone would want to stay roommates with you. But I guess I understand now. What I don't understand is how such a happy, cheerful, friendly bot managed to hook up with-" Swerve faltered as he tried to come up with words to describe Cyclonus that wouldn't be considered offensive. "you."

The silence stretched on.

"Um.. Yeah. I guess my point was, don't hurt him. And I think you should apologise."

Finally, Cyclonus spoke. "For what?"

"For staring at Drift!"

"It is not like I was attracted to him! He was bent over like a common whore." Cyclonus growled defensively. "It was distracting."

"No offence, buddy, but I think you should be telling this to Tailgate, not me."

A small growl from Cyclonus' engine practically had the smaller bot fleeing. "And what would you suggest I say to him?"

"Tell him what you told me. Also, I'd add in the fact that you find Tailgate extremely attractive, and that no one on this ship compares to him at all. And then you should list all the things you like about him; Like the way his visor glows when he's happy, and his laugh and the adorable way he giggles, and his legs, and the way he claps when he talks about something he loves, and-"

A sharp snarl from Cyclonus shut Swerve up immediately. "Finished?"

Swerve cleared his vocal processor. "Ahem. Yeah, yeah, I think so. Sorry."

Cyclonus' glare made it plain that he didn't like how Swerve thought of Tailgate. "You should leave now."

"Right. Yeah."

The moment Swerve had left, Cyclonus rubbed his face with his hand. He picked up his cube of high grade and drained it in one gulp, before waving at Swerve to bring him another one.

The bar tender, despite clearly being terrified of the big jet, managed to give him a disapproving look as he brought him the high grade. "Are you going to-"

"Shut up." Cyclonus snapped, sounding so dangerous he caused Swerve to go running again.

It was at least three cubes later that Tailgate returned to the bar, glancing around nervously. Cyclonus didn't acknowledge his existence, preferring to continue drowning his sorrows in his energon.

"Cyclonus?" Tailgate murmured, sliding into the seat he had previously been sitting in before he had left.

"What?" came the grunted reply.

"I...I was going to say sorry."

Cyclonus glanced up, suddenly struggling to remember what Swerve had told him to do.. "I was not attracted to Drift. He simply distracted me."

Tailgate averted his gaze, choosing to stare down at his clasped hands. "Yeah, I just-"

"Wait, not finished." Cyclonus' words were only slurring a little bit. "I find you extremely attractive."

A light blush tinted Tailgate's face and caused his facemask to glow slightly. "Cyclonus, I-"

Completely ignoring him, Cyclonus began to speak without thinking of the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I like your smile, because I know you don't let many people see it. I like your personality, even when you don't shut up. I like it when you curl up after interfacing and I like the contented expression you get after an overload. I like when you talk nonstop about nothing, even though I snap at you sometimes." It was quite obvious that Cyclonus was drunk, as he would NEVER have said ANY of that had he been sober.

Tailgate just gaped in shock. "I.. I.. Cyclonus.."

"And I hate that you went to Whirl when I hurt you. I hate that I hurt you." Cyclonus' words were becoming increasingly mumbled and incomprehensible, but the minibot got the gist of it.

Cyclonus sighed and glanced around at Drift and Perceptor's table; the swords mech had thankfully sat down, but several mechs were keeping an optic on him lest he decide to show off his body again. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Tailgate stood and walked around the table to Cyclonus, before climbing up on the purple mech's lap. The bigger Cybertronian helped him up and made sure he was settled securely, blinking blearily. Tailgate sighed and leaned his head against his companions chassis. "You were right. I overreacted." An idea occurred to the minibot suddenly. A bold, daring idea that he most certainly never should have thought. "You know... I think I should remind you that you shouldn't be focusing your attentions on anyone other than me."

Cyclonus frowned. "I apologised."

A giggle escaped Tailgate, causing the bigger mech to smile slightly back at him. "I know you did. That's not what I'm talking about."

Half-closed red optics abruptly flew wide open as the amorous minibot in Cyclonus' lap suddenly began to grind down on his interface panel. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Cyclonus was only slightly tipsy; nowhere near so drunk as to disgrace himself by acting so rowdy in public. Yet Tailgate had a way of making him forget.

"I'm trying to remind you." was the only answer as Tailgate nuzzled Cyclonus' neck, rotating his hips and ever-so-gently brushing their panels together.

A rumbling growl vibrated through Cyclonus' chassis and up through Tailgate's closed panel. "I don't need to be reminded of anything."

"I think you do." Tailgate murmured into his audio. The sensations he was creating in Cyclonus' pelvic area was causing the bigger mech to grip his white hips so hard they dented.

"Mmmm." Cyclonus seemed to decide to stop arguing as Tailgate snapped back his mask and leaned in for a kiss, which turned heated remarkably quickly. "We sh..ould be... In our quarters." He mumbled against Tailgate's mouth.

"That.. would be... responsible." The minibot agreed, but made no move to stop.

"Damn it, Tailgate." Cyclonus snarled, tightening his grip on his partner. "You are making this difficult."

With a giggle, Tailgate ground his valve cover against Cyclonus' interface panel one more time. To the larger mech's intense embarrassment, his cover snapped back and his spike extended sharply, jutting against Tailgate's abdomen. The minibot grinned, shielding Cyclonus' spike with his smaller body. "Let's do it here."

Red optics widened as the purple flier gaped. "Have knocked some screws loose?" Even overcharged, Cyclonus wasn't willing to do such a thing as frag in public.

"No one's looking." Upon a glance around the room, it was obvious how true that was. Drift had Perceptor locked in a rather heated kiss, Swerve had stopped serving drinks and had since began drinking himself, Rodimus somehow miraculously had managed to coerce Ultra Magnus into some kind of drinking game with Brainstrom and Whirl, Chromedome and Rewind were involved in what seemed to be a very deep and in-depth conversation, and the other crew members had either returned to their quarters (alone or with partners) or were so overcharged they could barely see straight.

"I do not think this is wise." His words were slurred as Tailgate rubbed himself seductively against Cyclonus' delicate equipment. He groaned in pleasure as Tailgate undulated his body against his.

"Love you." The minibot whispered as he clicked back his cover. He was already practically dripping, so there was almost no discomfort to take Cyclonus' spike other than the usual slight pinch. Cyclonus let out a growled moan as his spike was sucked in by the tight heat of the minibot's valve. "Shhh." Tailgate giggled breathily, his visor flickering slightly with pleasure.

"Hnnn." Cyclonus buried his face in his partners neck. The charge from the high-grade mixed with the growing charge from the sensation of being seated inside a tight valve was pushing him closer to overload faster than ever before. "Not going to.. last.."

Tailgate, having already realised he probably wouldn't be brought to overload himself, rippled his valve. Grinning at the groan it received from Cyclonus, the minibot repeated the action. With a huff, the flier clenched his hands on the minibot's waist.

When his overload hit him, Cyclonus bucked up into Tailgate with a growled curse as transfluid burst from his spike, filling the tight valve he was buried in. Tailgate gasped as Cyclonus' transfluid hit the anterior nodes in the back of his valve, but that still wasn't enough to bring him to overload. With an inaudible sigh, Tailgate lifted his hips up so the depressurised spike slipped out. "Cyclonus..." The minibot whispered, ignoring the disappointing feeling of his charge dissipating.

With a grunt, the larger mech tucked his spike away with fumbling hands. "That was.. Don't do that again."

"Why not?" A sudden fear that Cyclonus had not enjoyed himself flashed through the minibot.

"Because next time, I will not be able to keep myself from slamming you onto the table and taking you over and over again until you cannot discern which way is up and which way is down."

"Are you trying to convince me to not do it again, or to do it every chance I get?" The minibot asked cheekily.

Cyclonus snorted, before taking a moment to glance around the room swiftly in order to make sure no one had noticed their little escapade. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be caught up with their own conversations, overcharged or not.

Well, not everyone.

Rung was openly gaping at them from where he was sitting alone in the corner. After a moment, the little orange psychiatrist stood up and marched towards their table.

Both Cyclonus and Tailgate stared, and the minibot's optics widened behind his visor. After a long, tense moment of silence between the three of them, Rung looked pointedly at the stains on the plating of the couple in front of him.

"I think we need to make an appointment for a psych evaluation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this is the last chapter of this story. Unless you guys want to leave a suggestion as to what you want to see?  
> Thank you for reading the story till the end!

"And what exactly drove you to do it?"

Tailgate began fidgeting with his hands in lap, unwilling to meet Rung's piercing gaze. "Uh... I dunno. I guess I just- yeah, I dunno."

The orange psychiatrist observed him carefully. "I see."

The gaze bore into Tailgate, and the minibot's fidgeting increased. "Okay, well.. I guess I was feeling kinda insecure 'cause Cyclonus was staring at Drift's aft, and I just wanted to remind him that I was the one he was fragging, and I- are you taking notes?!"

Rung glanced up from his datapad, stylus held midair. "Yes. I need to keep a record of our meeting. I promise you this will be strictly confidential."

"Oh. Um... Okay."

"So, you felt envious when Cyclonus' attention was focused on Drift?" Rung nudged the minibot back to the point.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he- I just- I know that Drift is good-looking, and lots of mechs want him, so I guess when Cyclonus was looking at him... I would understand if he wanted someone other than me."

"I see. And what did Cyclonus say when you confronted him?"

"He.. He said he wasn't attracted to Drift, but.. Um.. I don't know, I guess I just.."

"Felt insecure." Rung suggested.

With a bob of the head, Tailgate gave him a self-deprecating smile. "Yeah. Exactly."

Rung made another note on his datapad.

...

"And what exactly caused you to think it to be a good idea?"

Cyclonus scowled at the psychiatrist. "Nothing. I was overcharged."

"So Tailgate initiated the whole thing?"

"Tailgate was not at entirely at fault." Cyclonus grumbled.

"Explain?"

With an annoyed huff, Cyclonus glared around Rung's office. "I upset him. I should not have."

"You are referring to your interest in Drift."

A snarl ripped out of the big flier's chassis. "I was not interested-" he broke off with a frustrated sigh. "Yes, that is what I'm talking about. It was a mistake, and Tailgate was being oversensitive."

"Mhm. Cyclonus, how would you describe Tailgate?"

Cyclonus paused, considering the question carefully. "Small. Delicate - both physically and mentally. Over-emotional."

...

"-Emotionally constipated." Tailgate said firmly, nodding his head. "He thinks emotions make you weak."

A small smile crossed Rung's face. "I'm not sure that's entirely true. Cyclonus believes in honour, as you know. It's not emotions that he thinks are weak, it's showing them."

"Yeah, I know." Tailgate sighed. "I just... Whenever I used to envision myself in love with anyone, I thought... Well, I pictured settling down with someone, having sparklings, and being able to say 'I love you' without being, y'know.. ignored."

"Yes, I understand." Rung smiled, making a note of the fact Tailgate had said 'love', "Perhaps you should share your feelings with Cyclonus. He may not know how you feel about this."

"No.. He'd think I'm stupid."

...

"Would you think of Tailgate as an insecure mech?"

Cyclonus blinked in surprise. "Insecure? Why would he be insecure?"

"From what I have gathered from speaking with him, he does not have much self-confidence."

"Yes."

Rung waited a moment, but Cyclonus didn't elaborate further. The smaller bot nodded slowly. "So you have noticed?"

"Of course." Cyclonus frowned, "It's hard to miss. I can barely glance around without him thinking I am going to jump someone else."

"This frustrates you." Rung observed, making a note in his datapad.

"It frustrates me that I have to explain to him every single day that I am not going to leave him. If I did not want to be with him, I would not be."

A small humming noise began in Rung's chassis. "Tailgate may need some more reassurance than you simply being present. Perhaps you should talk to him, and share your feelings. Listening to each other is a big part of communication, and communication is vital in relationships." When Cyclonus rolled his ruby optics, Rung frowned disapprovingly. "Tailgate is afraid to share his thoughts with you."

Cyclonus stiffened so suddenly it looked painful. "What?"

"He fears you would think he was stupid." Rung raised an optic ridge. "Would you?"

"I- no, of course not." Cyclonus protested. "I wouldn't say it to his faceplates, anyway. What is it that he thinks I would think was stupid?"

"Confidential, I'm afraid. You'd have to speak to him."

Cyclonus huffed irritably. "You said yourself that he would be afraid to talk to me."

"I said no such thing. I said he was afraid you would think he was stupid."

...

"-so I thought if I was brave and interfaced with him in the bar, he would realise that he liked me more than anyone else."

"Tailgate, I'm sure that Cyclonus' feelings are not influenced too heavily by where you interface with him."

The minibot glanced down at his hands. "I'm not sure... It wouldn't be the first time someone has been with me for just the interfacing, you know? A lot of mechs seem to have something of a minibot fetish..." Tailgate shuddered slightly at some past memory.

"You've had bad experiences?"

"Yeah." Tailgate breathed. "I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest."

"Of course." Rung nodded, respecting the minibot's wishes. After checking his chronometer, the orange mech sighed and stood. "I'm afraid this marks the end of our session."

"Oh." Tailgate stood, trying hard not to look relieved. "Okay."

Walking together to the door of Rung's office, the psychiatrist spoke again. "I implore you to talk to Cyclonus. Otherwise, he will not know how you feel. He's not psychic."

The minibot nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Right, okay. Um.. See you next time then?" He waved as he left Rung's office and began walking down the corridors. The likelihood of Cyclonus being in their quarters was high, so that's where Tailgate headed.

When he arrived into their room, the large purple flier was reading a datapad on his berth. He glanced up when Tailgate entered the room and raised a single optic ridge. "What did Rung say?"

"He, um.. He said that we should talk to each other about our feelings." Tailgate looked down quickly. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, it's just that Rung said-"

"I know." Cyclonus rumbled. "Sit down."

Tailgate nodded and pulled himself up onto the berth beside his roommate. Smiling nervously behind his mask, he crossed his legs and waited for Cyclonus to speak first. When the large flier said nothing, Tailgate began fidgeting. "Umm... So, feelings?"

"Yes. Rung told me you were rather insecure."

A little sigh escaped the minibot as he leaned back on the berth. "Um... Oh. Well.. I suppose I can be, but I don't mean to be."

"I realise that. But I cannot keep telling you day after day that I'm not going to leave you."

"But you were planning to leave!" Tailgate cried, sitting up straight. "How did you expect me to feel when you were actually talking to me everyday about leaving! And now you expect me to just-"

"Calm down." Cyclonus rumbled irritably, scowling at the little mech. "I realise that-"

"And then Drift! I mean, I understand that I- that other mechs are more attractive, and.. I know I'm small, and it's probably frustrating 'cause you can't be as rough with me as you'd like, but-"

"Tailgate.." Cyclonus half-covered his face. "Shut up. If I wanted someone else, you would not be on my berth right now."

"But.. Drift-"

"For frag's sake." Cyclonus snarled angrily, glaring. "Drift is a jumped-up idiotic fanatic who follows Rodimus everywhere blindly. If you think I am even a little bit interested in him, you have a very low opinion of me."

Optics widened behind Tailgate's visor, and he shook his helm madly. "No! No, I don't!"

"Whatever. Go to your own berth, Tailgate." Moodily, Cyclonus turned away from the minibot on his berth.

"No, wait! Cyclooonus!" Tailgate wailed, leaping to his feet and jumping on the jets back. "Please! I have a super high opinion of you! Love me..?"

Cyclonus had to bite his glossa to stop himself from chuckling at the idiotic antics of the minibot on his back. "Tailgate, get off me." The larger mech barely kept himself from rolling his optics. He reached behind him and pulled Tailgate down onto his lap. "Other than your self-esteem issues, is there anything else you wished to talk to me about?"

"Um.." Tailgate frowned at his hands. "Why are you with me?"

Cyclonus paused in surprise. "What?" He watched the minibot bury his face in his knees. With a small frown, he thought about the question. "I am with you because... I like you."

"Just like?" Tailgate asked, sounding disappointed. "It's mainly the interfacing, right?"

A surprised look crossed Cyclonus' face, before it morphed into annoyance. "The interfacing is good, but that is not the only reason we are 'together', and you should know that. If I wanted to be with someone just for the interfacing I could with, Primus forbid, Whirl or someone." An irritated growl rumbled in Cyclonus' chassis as Tailgate refused to meet his gaze. "Tailgate, look at me."

Reluctantly,the minibot raised his helm. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes!" The large mech said frustratedly. "It would be dishonourable to lie, would it not?"

"Yeah..." Tailgate curled in on himself anxiously, glancing up at Cyclonus out of the corner of his optics. "I guess so.."

"You are tired." The flier observed, laying his hand on the minibot's helm. Tailgate nodded slowly. "Would you like to hear another song in Old Cybertronian?"

Tailgate looked at his roommate in surprise. "Yes, please."

If there was one thing Tailgate loved, it was falling asleep to the sound of Cyclonus' voice.


End file.
